


THE REDS AND BLUES: WELCOME TO EOSTIA SEASON ONE

by TheAutorArgentina



Category: Red vs. Blue, 黒獣～気高き聖女は白濁に染まる～ | Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru (Anime)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Lemon, Romance, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAutorArgentina/pseuds/TheAutorArgentina
Summary: After the events of season 18. The reds and blues defeated Genkins and is now back in the present. .The UNCS rewards a new ship and new armaments to start the new red and blue battalion. Washington recovers from cerebral hypoxia and makes a welcome party but wonders what would happen if a goddess from another worldwill drag the reds and blues to the world of Eostia.the reincarnated goddessCellestine Lucross is not the only summoner there is another reincarnated goddess called Serafina Renatus who is that of Serenus the neighboring country of Eostia. who invoked the other fallen and the two legends of another universe.well as a result a black hole absorbed the great ship and they were transported to the fantasy world.Wash / Cellestine/ CarolinaKaguya/SimmonsGrif/MaiaOriga/LocusAnd Etc
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Series of Red vs Blue and Eroge of Kuroinu and Other dont belong to me. Belong respective owns

**_Hello thanks for reading the crossover of RvB X Kuroinu. This story will appear the characters of Kuroinu 1 and 2. Let's realize that the character Dyrek and Vault are the orphaned brothers. We will start the arch where the reds and blues reach Eostia. We will start with the Chronicle of Eostia where is the history of the reds and blues._ ** **_If you want to skip the prologue. Go to Chapter 1 to start the story. because in this prologue is the future where the progress of the reds and blues is._ **

* * *

Warning: RVB and Kuroinu dont belong me.

**_Prologue: Why are we here?_ **

We see the roof part of the great frigate ship. Simmons and Griff stand watching the entrance where there is a road.

"Griff"

"Yes?"

"Why are we here?" Simmons asks Griff.

"Well. An elf excibiconist goddess dragged us into her world to stop another dark elf excibitionist but everything turned into an unexpected event that must stop such a maniac named Vault" Grif said looking at the sky. "And how is your progress?"

"Eh ... it is complicating me to speak girls. But now I understand why in our world. I speak normally with the women who are well dressed. But in this world" Simmons looks at the gentleman girls passing by who are dressed as similar of Princess Claudia. "That makes me very nervous looking like that" Simmons is ashamed to see such clothes.

"I hope my sister does not dress in these clothes because if I find out about this. I swear I will kill the one who devised those clothes" Grunt Griff.

"Hey garbage bags!" A thick voice shouts. Simmons and Griff look down at Sarge along with a girl around the age of 20, with short reddish hair, red eyes, he had a suit that adjusted his body, which he did not try to hide his skills, around his neck he wore a white fur, which apparently part of his suit, thoughLooking more closely at her suit she looked like a swimsuit, gloves without the part of her fingers and brown boots. his pants fit tightly if he could call them pants since they exposed the crotch area, the latter was covered by the red part of his upper suit.

This girl was Maia, one of the 7 princesses of the continent of Eostia.

"What's wrong Sergeant?Simmons said looking at Sarge.

"I have received Ken's command that we have a rescue mission. So we go with little Maia who will lead us to the meeting point," Sarge said raising his voice.

"I'm 24 years old and don't treat me like a child," Maia said, replying to Sarge.

"I do not care to!"shouts Sarge. "Come on fat ass I need you in the Warthog!" Sarge yells at Griff and they both go to the vehicle.

"I hate my work in the fantasy world" Grunt Griff and lowers the ship from the ceiling entering a waiting room where he finds a group of women who are forming a line for a room that would be the clothes where the managers would be Sister and Dr. Gray giving A medical exam to each woman.

"Next!" Sister shouts at the next woman. The woman enters the room and finds Dr. Gray seated and is dressed in scientific gown and her black hair is tied in ponytail and has round glasses.

"Let's see, let's take an exam," Gray said putting on a latex glove and look at the woman who is scared to see a strange smile from Gray.

"Kyaaaaa !" the woman shouts while Gray hummed a song. Women shudder in fear and until they hear something strange "Kyaa no ~"

"You are fit for assault armor. So you take the paper and go to the armory room, a little rose will give you the weapon along with the rookie suit." The woman staggered out and had a slight blush on her face.

Griff and Simmons look at Gray's consutory. "Remind me to never let this crazy woman do a medical exam?"

"Yes dude" Simmons said, attending the head. They go to the other room where there is a training room that Maine is shouting at the men who turn around.

"Let's go lazy !" He shouts at the men who are circling. "They want to enter the red and blue battalion for fun. This is not a game. It's real life and they must be ready !"

"Yes sir!" Shout the recruits.

Griff and Simmons leave the great frigate ship. "Here we are sir"

"Good guysthe command center gave us a rescue mission that would cross the border of the black dogs. "Sarge said and points to Maia" That woman will lead us to the border and we will begin the rescue to rescue the prisoners and also Lopez and kill the traitors "

"Sarge, how much will we go?Simmos asks worried.

"Only the three of us" Sarge replied dry.

"Don't fuck," Griff said, crossing his arms denying.

* * *

**_In the Ken._ **

"Hello friend. I have already given a mission to the Reds and now he wants the connection to the Blues to pass you. Well at this moment they are occupying the invaded village undoing more dogs."

"Come on Vic. It's urgent. Washington needs to communicate with Carolina," said a worried voice.

"I'll send the mensagge to Agent Carolina know if she knows how to handle things," Vic said quietly. "Wait a moment" Vic looks at the map on the screen "She is in Urkis village dealing with certain issues with one such ex-mercenary"

* * *

 ** _Urkis_**.

Locus was aiming at the mansion of a certain nobleman who was cooperating with black dogs.

"The whites are in sight," Locus said talking on the radio.

Carolina was together with the 10 recruits who are dressed in Chorus armor and equipped with MA37 assault rilfe.

"Well, we're going to go in and arrest the corrupt nobles and if they are armed, don't hesitate to shoot," Carolina said, looking at the 10 recruits. "Locus, how many whites are there?"

"There are 25 and 10 Vault officers" Locus looks through the window that there is a group of rape orgy that he was disgusted to see "They are enjoying his delicacy"

"Well we'll get in" Carolina takes out the insurance and starts running towards the entrance of the mansion meeting the 2 guards at the door.

"What the hell?!"

"Lower the swords" Carolina and the ten recruits raise their weapons. "Or we will open fires"

"O what woman" The guard looks at the curves of Carolina and puts a wicked smile "Or maybe we let you in and pay you for ...

BANG

"AAAARHHHHGGG !" He screams a lot with pain. The other guard drops the spear and kneels. a recruit puts the wives on a guard and Carolina along with the 10 recruits enter breaking the gate. Carolina lifts the gun and shoots through the air causing all the guests to stop having fun with the poor women. Everyone disperses and arrests the nobles. Carolina took care of the Vault officers knocking them out with a series of martial art. **_(NA: I'm sorry. I'll have to skip the fight scene.)_**

* * *

**_10 minutes later._ **

Carolina and the 10 recruits raided the mansion, releasing the prisoners. there were two deaths that would be the Vault officers that they took a hostage in exchange for letting go. Carolina shot the two officers with real bullets without hurting the hostage.

"Carolina!"shouts an annoying voice that came on the helmet radio.

"What's up Vic?" Carolina said growling annoyed.

"Hey hey. What's up as everything goes with purgatory," Vic said cheerfully.

"We have already arrested the accomplices. We will take him to the base to interrogate him and eliminate the two officers."

"Great mission accomplished. There is an urgent message"

"What is it?" Carolina frowns.

"It's Washington"

"Well in about 30 minutes I'll be in Ken"

"Good change and short"

* * *

**_On the border of black dogs._ **

We see a camp that has a group of mercenaries guarding and torturing the prisoners. An officer is talking to a man over the age of 20. who is dressed in a dark green vest and dark blond hair. His name is Hicks.

"How are you doing today" Hicks said smiling.

"Hi Commander Hicks, we have brought you that you will like it," said the officer opening a bag that reveals a brown head with a yellow visor.

"Hola( Hello)"

"Is he one of the warriors that Cellestine invoked?" Hick said little surprised to see a head. "What's your name Golem?"

"Lopez"

"Well Lopez. Tell us you know more about these subjects?" Hick said grabbing Lopez's head.

" _Jodete_ (Fuck you)." Grown Lopez. Hick was confused and what he said was not understood.

"Speak in our language."

" _No puedo hablar tu lenguaje. estupido mono_ (I can't speak your language. Stupid monkey)" Lopez insults Hick.

"I don't understand you at all," Hick said in an annoyed tone and shakes his head quickly. "Or I will shake you and you will become a bucket of ogre droppings."

" _Solo mátenme de una puta vez_ (Just fucking kill me at once )" Lopez growled angrily. Hick had a confused face and until I heard a distant song.

"Did you hear anything?" Said one of the confused mercenaries.

"Is it a music?" Hick said confused. Lopez recognized the song.

" _Mierda son ellos. sera mejor que corra para que no te maten a ti. pendejo._ (Shit are they. You better run so they don't kill you. moron)"

A car appears in the forest running over an ogre. Hick's eyes widen when they see that they are the riders of death (Red, Garnet, Orange).

"Hi Dogs !" Sarge shouts excitedly wanting to tear the dogs apart. The mercenaries turn pale before the red man.

"It's the demon lord !" the humans scream in fright.

"Simmons feed the traitors" Sarge orders Simmons to shoot with the turret.

"Gladly sir," Simmons pulls the trigger and starts shooting at the mercenaries.

 ** _TATATATATATATTATAA_**.

Sarge looks the other way that an ogre was going to attack the other way. raise the shotgun towards the ogre.

"Say hello to my shotgun"

**_BUM_ **

The ogre's face is shattered upon being shot. Sarge points to another. Griff steps on the pedal to run over the mercenaries until a red ogre grabs a large rock. throws it towards the Warthog. Griff turns the steering wheel to the right dodging the rock and runs over the red ogre.

"Do you like this!"Griff shouts at the ogre and out of nowhere a red hand grabs griff's neck. "Shit!" Griff leaves the vehicle by the ogre's hand.

"Shit" Sarge grabs the driver's steering wheel and starts driving. "Griff was honored to have met you"

"Fuck you!"Griff shouts being hit by the enraged ogre. Griff performs the DMR and shoots it in the ogre's crotch.

"AGRRRG MY CHILDREN !"

"Die once!" Griff takes out the grenade and puts it inside the ogre's big mouth.

**_KABOOM._ **

Sarge stops the vehicle and waits for Griff.

"You've disappointed me you should have sacrificed while we rescue Lopez and the prisoners"

"Don't tell me and I hate you too," Griff said hatefully toward his sergeant. Hick looks around where all his teammates are dead. He looks at Lopez and throws him to the ground and flees from this place.

" _Huye cobarde_ ! (Flee Coward !)" Lopez screams victorious. Sarge grabs Lopez's head.

"Hi Lopez, you told vital information to traitors"

"No(Not)"

"Well Lopez, you've suffered enough, we'll take you back to base"

" _Yo no quiero volver con ustedes. prefería morirme que ser salvado por ustedes. pendejos_ (I don't want to go back with you. I'd rather die than be saved by you assholes)"

"Don't thank us," Sarge said without understanding what Lopez is saying. Simmons released the prisoners and advised Ken's headquarters that I sent a pelican to extract the prisoners.

20 minutes later the pelican arrived and the two pilots is Tex along with a dark blonde elf.

"Well let's take to the base. Dr. Gray and Doc are going to treat them, "said the dark elf in a serious tone.

"Well, our work is over. We're going back to the base," Sarge said.

"Finally," Griff said, sighing with relief.

"You fat ass will have to get in shape. It was a great shame that an ogre hits you in the face. At least you should have died with honor." Sarge scolds Griff that he responds by showing her long finger.

"Well guys you return to the base" Tex said entering the pelican and the ship rises and goes south.

* * *

**_In the Feoh._ **

"Caboose," said a young teenager who brought a cookie tray. "I brought you chocolate cookies"

"Yay" Caboose is glad "Thank you little princesses!"caboose grabs the cookies.

"You must call me Prim" Prim points herself. Caboose nods while eating with the helmet.

"Okay" Someone opens the door that is Church along with Alicia.

"How was the training?" Prim asks the two.

"It was difficult to train a group of rookies who want to learn how to use rifles," said Church, sitting in the chair. "And besides, your cousin wanted to challenge my girlfriend Tex again" Church points to the blonde who is startled when she is mentioned.

"How dare you sign me up"

"Admit it, you can't defeat her just because of your reckless actions that could kill your allies." Church speaks with alice.

"Well, your sniper aim is worse" Alicia teases Church.

"Who told you this?Church said and found the culprit and looks at Caboose "Caboose you told these princesses of me !"

"It was Tucker" Caboose accuses Tucker. Church growls annoying.

"You didn't tell him about * that *"

"Which one?" Caboose said confused.

"Envelope in the canyon"

"Ah ... you mean that Sheila shot you in the tank and you died"

"DAMN IT CABOOSE, YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE SHAME ME IN FRONT OF THESE TWO PRINCESSES!" Church screams in shame. Alicia puts on a mocking smile.

"That you died once .."

"i hate you"

* * *

 ** _at the base of the reds and blues near Ken._** ** _Armory_**.

"That is going to be left of fables with this friendly armor," Donut said, praising a recruit who recently gave her an armor of the republic with a rifle. "Well go to the barracks your teacher is waiting for you"

"Thanks Donut" The girl nods her head. and a muscular man comes.

"Hello sweetie," Donut said cheerfully that the big guy got confused. "Let me see your role as the doctor." Donut looks at the paper "Mmm you have a huge body," Donut said giving homosexual comments that the other women and men he doesn't want to hear.

* * *

**_In the Ken._ **

Washington is in the shooting room looking at the recruits firing the targets that are dressed in black dog armor.

"Wash," said a familiar voice that Washington turns back meeting Carolina.

"Carolina was waiting for you," said Wash. "There is something you should know about something that is coming"

"What is it?"

* * *

**_Outside Ken._ **

a well-known man walks towards the entrance that is a gate that is the great main entrance of the city Ken. Its armor is dark green and is stained and a poorly sewn fabric that hid the part of the right shoulder.

"Is that the location where the reds and blues are?" the man told his I.A that a blue woman appears in front of his eyes.

"Yes ... that's it"

"So let's go"

**_Leave me in the comments. If you liked the prologue._ **


	2. Chapter One:

**_Hello is the first chapter of the Red Vs Blue X Kuroinu. This story will begin after the continuation of the season of the singularity, where Washington recovers from the wound but you will be asked if that goddess Cellestine invokes the reds and blues._ ** **_WARNIGN: RVB and kuroinu dont belong me._ **

* * *

**_At the hospital._ **

"Everything is in order," Dr. Gray said looking at the x-ray of Washington's brain that he is sitting in front of her. "Let's see let's answer questions"

"Well ask me anything. I'm all Ear" Washington said positively. Gray takes a picture that is that of a soldier in Aqua armor.

"Who is this?"

"Tucker .."Washington said looking at the photo and remembers the moments since he betrayed the red and blue team once but they gave him a chance. Tucker is the friendliest person and sometimes he is seductive when there are women.

Gray puts on a smile and takes another picture that is that of a soldier in blue armor. "And this one?"

"Caboose" Washington responds and looks at the photo. Gray wants to ask a tricky question.

"Caboose is the group's clever like Simmons?" Gray takes another photo that is that of a dark red soldier.

"Caboose is an idiot and on top of that he is the strongest when he gets angry about other things that would be cookies being destroyed by a person or a group of people as he stepped into the base with hundreds of clones of my ex-partnerSimmons is the smart one and kisses the ass of a light red soldier named Sarge "Washington explained reminding Caboose that he gets angry thanks for Epsilon's AI made him fight professionally fighting a group of Tex Allison copies and also remembers Simmons who is a soldierbionic and is from the red team.

"Well, I'm not going to show you more photos. But there is a question that would be the familiar phrase they gave me," Gray said, turning to another page. "* I like the blood of my enemy *" He dictates out loud. Washington gets a little laugh.

"Sarge" Gray gets excited reads another statement.

"Is that a complicated thing?" Gray said and begins to speak in a Spanish language that I make her pronounce. "odio a los pendejos (I Hate to them morons).

"Robot Lopez" Wash answers by recognizing Spanish but he doesn't understand the language.

"And who has double personalities?" Gray asks.

"Doc and the other person is O'Mailley" Wash said reminding O'Mailley that he is an evil and sadistic person and he helped Chrvos but he saved Wash from the maze. Gray makes a noise nod and reads another sentence.

"I want Pizza," Gray said reading the sentence.

"Grif"

"Wow!Gray whistled wonderfully. "Who is the prettiest: Carolina, Kakalina and me?" Washington breaks its composure.

"What?" Washington said embarrassed "It's something personal of mine !"

"Come on answer ~" Washington sighs giving up.

"Caro-" He said softly when a familiar voice shouted behind the door.

"Damn fat belly Grif you ate all four pizza along the way!" A thick voice shouts. "I'm going to hit you in your horrible face of mass !"

"Kiss my ass!" Another voice shouts.

"Hey, calm down, let's not ruin the party!" Another voice said in an effeminate tone. wash gets up from the chair and hears a female voice.

"You can lower your voice damn fools!"wash opens the door found to Carolina who is kneeling and behind her back is a group of acquaintances who are bringing some objects for the party that would be Tucker bringing two cans of beer, Simmons brings the tape that said a phrase. * Welcome Wash ! *. Caboose brought a cake box. Donut brought a 10 boxes of pizzas and Doc brought another two cans of had a bag of objects to celebrate. Lopez grabbed Sarge preventing him from hitting Grif.

"Guys?" Wash said surprised. "What are they doing?"

"Hello Wash!" caboose said cheerfully and approaches Wash "Do you know who I am?"

"Caboose. Can you give me the cake so you don't drop it?" Wash extends his hand carefully remembering that Caboose is an idiot and puts his legs in a lot.

"Ok dokey" Caboose nods. and passes it to Wash. "Wash is recovered!"

"We already know," Tucker said approaching. "How was the Oral questions section, Pow-Chicka-Bow-Bow."

"Tucker is enough," said Wash in an annoyed tone. Sarge approaches Wash.

"I'm glad you're fine but answer me a question; Blue or Red?"

"I'm Blue answer.

"Blafesm !" Sarge scream. Gray approaches the group.

"Everything is in order. Wash answered all the right questions!" Gray tells the team red and blue.

"And the last one answered" Sister said interested. Gray looks at Carolina.

"That didn't answer him but he's a gentleman who keeps his mouth shut. * Wink *" Gray said. Carolina gets up and coughs clearing her throat.

"And how do you feel?"

"Better Carolina and I'm glad all of you are safe," Wash said kindly looking at his team. Donut approaches Wash.

"Wash. We have planned to make you a welcome party for your return," Donut said cheerfully.

"Wait Pinky!" Sarge looks at Dr. Gray. "The Soldier Washington is available?"

"Yes and he is 100% better. So he is able to drink and deserves a party!"Gray said cheerfully. All the red and blue team shouts cheering except Carolina, Wash and Gray who is smiling. Sarge takes out the shotgun and shoots three times at the ceiling.

"YEAH!"

**_BANG._ **

**_BANG._ **

**_BANG._ **

"Not my ass!" A voice in pain screams coming up. everyone looks up at a hole that is dripping blood.

"I need a doctor," he said painfully. Sarge looks around who everyone had an angry look at Sarge.

"Sorry I couldn't stand my emotions!" Sarge defends himself.

* * *

**_CHAPTER 01: Welcome to Eostia Reds and Blues._ **

**_In the other world._ ** **_Ken Capital._ **

a blonde woman in a large white palace, where there was an elf of long blonde hair, full-bodied, emerald eyes, white skin, wearing a dress that only covered its parts, if you can call it that, a hoop of leaves around his head, along with other accessoriesThat seemed made of was Celestine Lucullus, the queen of Eostia, reincarnation of the white goddess, despite not having combat skills, she was a great leader, she possesses powers that help her see fragments of the future, in addition to other powers that would be more than support for.

She was on her throne as she closed her eyes to see the future.

* * *

**_Vision of the future._ **

Cellestine was standing in the middle of chaos where evil beings killed the innocent in front of the goddess's eyes. She was shocked and horrified before the shadows that approached her and began to laugh in an evil way.

Cellestine turned back and ran towards the alley to look for the exit. When she ran into the depth of the alley, there was a dead end and looked back where the shadow figures were approaching and Cellestine closed her eyes to receive the strong damage but. ..

**_BANG_ **

Cellestine opens her eyes before the loud rumblings and looks at the shadows where she vanished when she received raging attacks.

**_BANG._ **

**_TRTRTRTRTRTRTR._ **

Cellestine looks at the bodies of the shadows where pain gemia and looks forward where there are three people with thick armor of each color. Red, Blue and Orange. Everyone had a black object that looked like a cane.

"Damn Scums .." the one in red armor growled "let's go guys let's undo more garbage." Out of nowhere more shadows appear and start attacking all three but the one in blue armor kicks him hard.

"I.."he turns him back and hits another shadow. "Hate." He breaks half by grabbing the body "To the Rapids," said the blue one.

"It says rapists" He correct the orange one.

"That's the same"

They all turn back out the alley and re-enter the action and an unknown car appears for Cellestine and gets up and hears a strange song coming from the car.

"Sergeant I brought the vehicle," said the one in dark red armor.

"Fat to the seat and you to the machine gun and I will be in the passenger seat with my shotgun" said the light red and the car climbs "Blue you will take care of protecting the lady"

"Okay" The one in blue looks at Cellestine "Come with me if you want to live" He said in a serious and thick voice and out of nowhere he laughed "Oh it came out cool !"

"Hey Idiot, I need your evil personality," a male voice shouts. The blue and the blonde look back at Aqua's armor, stabbing her in the shade with a strange sword.

"Well, it's all yours," said the purple one and he starts laughing "Muajajajaja. test my darkness!" The purple one uses a hammer that lifts him on the ground and hits a shadow. the blue screams whistling where suddenly a large vehicle appears that is driven by the one in pink armor.

"Sheila !" The blue climbs the large vehicle and raises his hand to Cellestine "Enter !" Cellestine accepts the stranger's help. "Let's go to the castle!" He shouts excitedly. Cellestine wants to see the castle that happened in the future. When she arrived at the castle there were more shadows attacking her friend's knights. but out of nowhere appeared a giant golem with two strange weapons.

_[Enemy located]._

the golem kills the shadows by disappearing a large shadow appeared an object that looked like a mallet where nothing was pierced by a brown hand and takes it out saying "Hasta la vista baby(See you baby)" He said in a thick voice with strange language.

"Go Go!"a female voice shouts from the aqua armor that comes along with a brown-haired woman. tied in a bun, cerulean eyes, a mole in the lower part of his left eye, with a body that anyone would like to have, his armor was similar to that of other women but it lookedthat was of a greater rank, gray armor with golden parts a headband giving the feeling that it was a kind of helmet, shoulder pads, plates that covered part of his chest, gloves, parts that covered his hips, showing his panties, in addition to He almost had his legs in bootsof a silver color."Claudia!" Cellestine wanted to lower the vehicle but the pink one stops him.

"Wait you don't get out yet !"

"But she is my friend Claudia"

"She is in good hands with our friend," said the one in blue with a cheerful tone. Cellestine looks at Claudia along with the woman in aqua armor. she shoots with the strange weapon and makes a series of martial arts that Cellestine and Claudia were shocked.

"Everything is clear !" The woman shouts. The car door opens and raises a black hand that belongs to a man in black armor with yellow lines.

"You're safe majesty," he said quietly.

"Who are they?" Cellestine asks.

"We are the reds and blues"

* * *

**_Coming back to the reality._ **

Cellestine opens her eyes in fright and looks around who is back on the throne. Someone opens the door that is Claudia along with the five women in different clothes and everyone kneels.

"Cellestine-sama I have met at five princess." Claudia said respectfully. Cellestine rises from the throne.

"I have seen the future I have seen the end" The eyes of the princess opens her eyes suddenly.

"What did you see?" Said the blonde shocked. Cellestine rubs her forehead.

"I have seen some beings but the identities were hidden but I have seen something that will save us" Cellestine said and look at all "Do you know the reds and blues?"

"Eh?" Said the princesses at the same time.

"I have seen that this group of people who are dressed in different colored armor who helped us in the future. But ..." Cellestine sits back on the throne "Those men are different and are not from our country"

"What do you suggest doing?" asks a woman with short black hair who is dressed as a priestess. Cellestine opens her eyes and gets up.

"I will invoke the legendary warriors before Eostia are born"

"Summon the warriors that would be a sacrilege !" the black-haired woman shouts.

"I read that story was called the guardians of God and time" Cellestine gets up and goes to the wall that there was an old painting that looked like the 15 people who are climbing the mountain and their clothes are different colors: Red, Blue ,TwoAquamarine, Pink, Purple, Orange, Yellow, Black, Light Blue, Two Blacks, Dark Green, Two White."Those warriors are similar to the one I saw in my vision. In the times before they were called heroes. Their names were called by color to hide their true name."

"El Ce is the elf archer who guides the steps of his teammates and is close with the spirits"

"The Aquamarine is the dark elf swordsman. He is the bearer of the enchanted sword. He is seductive with women and loyal to his companions. He is the father of different races."

"Like?" The orange-haired girl said. Cellestine coughs ashamed.

"That dark elf swordsman has alienated many of all races; Human, White Elf, Orcs fem, Ogres fem and ..."

."Don't say anything, the story goes on," said the blonde with a blushing and disgusted tone and does not want to know that the aquamarine has had sex with different races. Cellestine continues with the story.

"Red is a heavy champion. He is a lover of war and two hammers. He is strict and at the same time worries that something will happen to his teammates."

"The Purple is a scholar and healerhe is a pacifist and worries the welfare of his companions and also heals civilians with his healing magic "

"The Blue is a real Knight and has a lack of intelligence but he is strong and brave. He is the beast tamer and golems builder. He strengthens friendship."

"The Dark Red is an alchemist who creates small golem and manipulates objects of any element"

"Black is an archer using the crossbow and is the son of a certain warrior who spawned a certain male deity."

"Are there other gods?" The blonde with the blue eyes said.

"Well according to the legends. The other god disappeared. He is a semi-god but he died in the most horrific way that would be sacrifice."

"Keep the story, majesty "

"The other black is a strong woman, the daughter of an ogre and elf. Her strength is brutal and she is lethal than her companions and is the lover of the celestial."

"The clear White is an ogre and is the irresistible and its high resistance"

"White is an elf and is philosophical and full of intelligence."

"The Orange is a strategist and he is the laziest. But his luck is said to save. He has many opportunities. He is the best dragon and car driver. He is the lover of relaxation and peace."

"Yellow is the sister of orangeshe is a brave and her personalities are vulgar and at the same time she is reckless "

"Dark green is a mercenary. He joined the adventure and became friends with this group."

"Brown is the native language golem"

"The one in light green. The communicating jester"

"Pink. He is the magician of time."

"The last warrior is aquamarine. She is the leader of the group of heroes." Cellestine finished telling the 16 heroes of the painting.

"They must be the key to winning the war" Cellestine raises the golden staff towards the painting. "So I will bring the warriors back"

* * *

**_In the other world. in the space._ **

We see a quiet and quiet space between the galaxy is the great frigate ship but inside the ship there are many happy and crazy noises that it would be that someone is feasting inside.

Interior of the ship.

the tape looked a phrase with a lot of accessories.

¡ ** _WELCOME WASH! "_**

The reds and blues were being celebrated. Grif was sitting eating the three pizza like a pig. Sarge and Simmons are playing chess.

"It is unfair!" Sarge flips the board. Tucker is dancing with Sister vulgarly.

"Hey Kali when we're done dancing, there's something I want to show you," Tucker said playfully. Sister starts laughing.

"Hehe I know you want to show me it's something big. Bow-Chicka-Bow-Bow." Sister said seductively. "but with lock without interruptions "

"Oh yes," Tucker said. Grif listened to the conversation and gets up hitting Tucker.

"Get away from my sister and you must pay for the maintenance of your bastards on the planet Chorus!" He shouts angrily. Tucker responds angry.

"Do not bother me!"

"Or what a father of the year !" Grif challenges tucker. Both distribute blows. Sister stays laughing. Caboose is dancing with his Freckles weapon. Dr. Gray is talking to Donut about fashion. Doc is singing karaoke along with Lopez in Latin song.

"Llorar y llorar" Doc sings the song. Lopez shakes his head in denial.

"Esta cancion esta mal. por favor que alguien me mate" **_(This bad song. Please someone kill me)._**

"Next time I want to sing that of Vicente Fernandez," Sarge said.

"No. no quiero escuchar esa cancion (No. I don't want to hear this song).

"Thank you amiguo Lopez always praises me"

"Te odio(I hate you)."

The 8 is having a great time but there is someone who is drinking that would be Carolina and Wash.

"Salute" Carolina said giving a toast to Wash.

"Likewise Carolina" Wash said calmly. "Oh, I'm glad to go back but there is something that surprises me. The UNSC gave them a large Frigate ship as an apology. What a surprise it really is like the model we work for in the corrupt company."

"Yes, but the UNSC told us that we would build a trained army"

"By whom?"

"We" Carolina said giving a smile.

"Us. You and me?" Wash said pointing to himself and Carolina.

"Not tared. I talk about them" Carolina points to the 8 friends.

"Wow do you have to be kidding?" Wash said surprised. "but well they deserve a chance and have to improve a lot. Dr. Gray and Doc is also on our team."

"Doc was involved in this and he is part of our group. And Dr. Gray wants to join the cycle. But there is a new recruit that will surprise you."

"Who?"

"Me," said a voice expected to appear behind Wash and Carolina.

"Locus?!" Wash is surprised to see the ex-mercenary.

"Quiet I come in are of peace. I am your new recruit," Locus said. "Wash congratulations that you have recovered and it will be an honor to participate in your battalion of .."locus looks at the reds and blues "I won't say anything"

"Hey Locus come and celebrate with us and welcome to our new battalion" Shouts Sarge along with Caboose. Locus sighs and joins to drink with others. Wash whistles surprised.

"He helped you out while you were seriously said seriously.

"Well, you have to keep an eye on him and keep his guard," said Wash, looking at Locus that he's drinking a glass of beer.

"Relax Wash for now let's celebrate your day"

"I see you learned a lot from Grif." Wash said laughing a little and Carolina laughs a little too.

* * *

**_in the sky._ **

We see Church sitting in a soft place and is next to his girlfriend tex. Both have a halo in their head. Church looked down to see his friends celebrating the return of Wash.

"I see your friends are having fun," Tex said, touching Church's shoulder.

"Well they are happy without me. But at the beginning of all they overcame depression. They are strong and will get ahead in the future. As the same thing happens and I have overcome since you left Tex. And now I am with you"

"Heh ... well but we're not alone"

"That's why I want to die back," said Church, looking at the two known people who are Vic and Meta sitting and both have the haloes rubbing on top of their heads.

"That's why Tucker is swaying in the rock of the grand canyon".Vic told things that are dense to Meta that he is making a gesture of committing suicide.

"I want to go on anymore"

"The same goes for the goal but you should be in hell with your classmates," said Church. Meta shakes her head.

"I went to another place and he won't let me outBut there is something strange. why we are here "

"We are in heaven .." Church said looking around where there are lots of clouds. Tex gets up.

"We've been here for three years," Tex said and touches the cloud. "The big question why are we here?"

"It's a great question friend Tex I don't see beautiful angels everywhere and why are you three here? "Vic said looking around the sky." There are only four of us. "

"We didn't do anything." Church looks down seeing his friends having fun." I hope I can see it again "Out of nowhere an intense light appears in the background blinding the four angels." What the hell is this? "

"Ah!" Vic gets up suddenly "It's reincarnation !" Shout happily "We are finally going to be reincarnated"

"Reincarnation?" Tex said confused. "but it's impossible. since we left this world the light did not come. "

"Tex might be the opportunity to live a new life," Church said, touching Tex's shoulder.

"Church is right so we can go to the other side," Meta said before giving way to the intense light. Vic accompanies the goal happily.

"When I am born I will become a movie star," Vic said and the light enters along with Meta. Church grabs Tex's hand.

"Let's go."

"Church I don't like goodbyes."

"I know but I want to be reborn and do the right actions. And you have to live nods Tex.

"You're right. Church, let's go." Church and Tex enters the light.

* * *

**_Back in space._ **

Everyone was gathered at the table in the dining room. "Well guys, I want to give you all for having made a great welcome party for my return."said Wash raising the glass.

"Don't forget the cake !" Caboose shouts.

"Oh guys you shouldn't have made them a cake," said Wash, opening the cake box that showed a message written with cream on the center of the cake.

**_Happy birthday Washington._ **

everyone turns off the light and Simmons puts the candles on the cake quickly and Grif lights the candles. Caboose puts on a birthday tip hat. Everyone starts singing except Locus and they applaud.

_Happy Birthday to you._

_Happy Birthday to you._

_Happy birthday dear Washington_

_._ _happy Birthday to you._

Wash felt a warmth in his heart and realized that the reds and blues were united and a true family. He had no friends or family since he was in the freelancers project. The reds and blues gave him a new opportunity. wash removes his helmet revealing that his face is tanned and has golden hair and two scars on his face, one on the lower lips and one on the nose. Wash blows the candle and made a wish for something that is really going to happen.

Everyone starts to shake. the reds and blues heard an alarm.

**_ALARM. ALARM._ **

"Wash what did you wish for?" Tucker said worried. Wash gets up.

"I just wish for one more adventure," said Wash. Everyone is out of breath. Grif approaches Wash.

"You're shit," Grif said hatefully to Wash.

"take easy there will be no crazy thing just happens in the future." Carolina calms the reds and blues. "Sometimes the wishes are not fulfilled."

"Haha. You're right, my friend. There will be no other futures madness again," Simmons said, laughing worried. Everyone is very worried. Lopez looks at the screen where he said a message.

 ** _DANGER_**!

"Chicos tenemos que evacuar ahora. La nave fragata va ser tragada por el agujero negro ! (Guys we have to evacuate now. The frigate ship is going to be swallowed by a black hole ! )" Lopez warns the reds and blues. Sarge laughs out loud.

"Quiet Lopez. It's a false alarm. It must be that the UNCS gave us a defective ship."

"But the alarm? (But the alarm?)."

"Don't worry, buddy. I'll take care of it." Sarge takes out the shotgun and hits the control panel with the butt where he issued the alarm and danger.

**_THUMP_ **

**_THUMP_ **

**_THUMP_ **

"Fixed!" Sarge said cheerfully. Lopez shakes his head with disappointment.

" _Sabes que_ (Do you know what)" "Lopez raises his finger." _Váyanse al infierno por que yo me voy de aqui_ (Go to hell because I am leaving here). "Lopez turns back and leaves the dining room.

"I love you too Lopez" Sarge said out loud.

"VETE A LA MIERDA! (FUCK OFF)" Lopez screams angrily.

"Yo más Lopez" Sarge said smiling.

"TE ODIO MAS(I HATE YOU SO MUCH)"

"I think Lopez will go to the escape ship," Locus said.

"I think he will be alone with the new Sheila," Sarge said cheerfully with no worry. Locus opens the hatch that was the window and they see a large black hole absorbing all the space rocks.

"Wow it's a black hole!" Caboose shouts excitedly.

"Go to the pilots" Shouts Carolina ordering Griff and Simmons to launch the frigate ship.

"What the fuck the controls don't answer !" Simmons shouts.

"Someone removed the fundamental pieces!" Griff shouts.

"Go to the manual controls !" Carolina shouts.

"Sarge destroyed it," Locus said looking at the destroyed panel. Everyone looks at Sarge with a look of hate.

"We better go with Lopez," Griff said scared and leaves the dining room.

"Come on, don't be chickens if it's a black hole that bad could happen," Sarge said casually. The black hole widen. "You know ... "Sarge turns back but there is no one in the dining room." Don't leave me here ! "

* * *

**_In the other world._ **

Cellestine is standing in the big square along with the 6 princesses.

"Well, you're ready." Cellestine lifts the golden staff and makes a shine. " _Listen to me gods beings from other universes. I am Celestine Lucross the reincarnated goddess of Eostia. I want to invoke the legendary warriors to help me find peace ..._

* * *

**_In the space._ **

Lopez was activating the pelican ship "Que se joda todos (Fuck everyone)" Lopez was upset and scared.

"Lopez u ordered you to activate the other pelicans !" shouts sarge's voice. Lopez looks back.

"Mierda (Shit)" Lopez lowers the ship and turns on another pelican ship. the reds (sarge, Simmos, Grif,Doc and Donut) go up with Lopez and the blue ones (Tucker, Carolina, Wash, Caboose, Locus) go up on the other pelican ship. Caboose forgot something.

"Wait!" Caboose runs to the tank that is Sheila and climbs. "Let's not forget Sheila"

"Caboose leaves the tank !" Screams Tucker angry.

"Let's not forget the Warthogs" Shouts Sarge and lowers the pelican. "Griff help me save the Warthogs!"

"Sarge better stay in the pelican pilot."

"Now fat ass !" Sarge shouts angrily. Grif gets up from the seat and climbs a machine gun warthog and Sarge climbs another laser warthog. Sarge and Grif couples it on the pelican's hook. Caboose also engages in the blue pelican.

"Lets go!" Washington shouts. Caboose climbs the pelican. The two pelican ships rise and leave the exit of the frigate ship's exterior. but the black hole increased more. The two pelican ships were dragged by the force of absorption backward but struggled.

"We're going to die !" Simmons screams scared. "I don't want to die a virgin!"

"Come on fat ass !" Sarge hits the driver's seat to Griff. "If we die better I will kill you before the black hole kills me"

"Well kill me at once so I can't see your horrendous face anymore!" Griff screams angrily.

"Oh God Oh God" Donut was scared.

"At least I'll die," Lopez said calmly.

In the other Pelicano ship.

"Shit!" Scream Wash giving a maximum start to the ship.

"Shit shit don't marry me yet !" Screams Tucker scared. Kalina Sister touches Tucker's hand.

"Oh my god i dont want to die"Screams Doc.

"At least you're going to die to someone who is on your side," Sister said sadly.

"Oh god freckles hold me" Caboose screams scared. Gray was scared too.

"Oh god, I haven't told my teammates yet that my computer is open and has a lot of records!"

"Great has been a pleasure," Locus said sitting on the floor.

"Wash ..." Carolina said touching Wash's shoulder that he couldn't give up. "I..."

"Do not say it!" Shout Wash keeping the faith that he will never lose the family back. but they heard an angelic voice.

Legendary warriors and guardians of God and time.

"Red saints. What is that voice !" Sarge shouts surprised.

Listen to my call. My name is Cellestine Lucross.

"My name is Caboose !" Screams Excited.

"Are we crazy or what?" Screams Tucker confused.

"I think we had a little alcohol and we are seeing strange things," Sister said.

Follow my voice and I will show you the way.

The black hole began to illuminate by opening a large portal that saw a blue sky.

The reds and blues were surprised.

"Let's go this way !" Carolina shouts pointing at the portal. Sarge looks at the Frigate ship that is also being absorbed and enters as well.

"Mercedes !" Shouts Sarge "The frigate ship has entered the portal !"

"Everyone to the portal !" Washington shouts.

* * *

Inside the frigate ship.

a machine portal opens by entering a group of four people that would be Church, Meta, Tex and Vic.

"This is Freelancer's ship," Tex said, surprised to see the portal room. "This is not reincarnation"

"No again?"

"I feel like my hands are moving strangely," Vic said looking at his hands. "Oh shit I can feel"

"What the hell are going on," said Church felt a terrible earthquake and look at the window that looked like a large portal. "Tex was a pleasure to spend time with you"

"It's going to be a strong landing," Meta said. Vic felt a fear.

"I can really pee is fear or happiness" Vic said looking at his wet crotch.

"Don't say it," said Church.

* * *

On the other side of the portal.

Cellestine heard a rumble coming up. it's already done "Cellestine looks up where there is a large portal. The princess's eyes snap open.

"Cellestine you have made a great portal" Claudia said shocked.

"Regardless, they will be the great key to winning a war," Cellestine said looking at the portal in the sky.

the portal comes out firing a large object that went straight northwest. "Why the gods is that stuff? !" The redhead girl shouts.

the princesses were shocked and confused by ignoring the unmanned object. but that object is the frigate ship that is about to crash to the earth in the middle of the fields far from the villages.

THUUUUUMP.

* * *

**_In the sky._ **

The two pelican ships are flying in the sky.

"We've done it guys" Wash said smiling.

"Yeah!" Caboose shouts. Tucker and Sister falls down and sigh in relief. Locus also sighs and Gray also screams with joy.

In the other Pelican ship. Simmons shouts happily that he is not going to die a virgin yet. Sarge sighs disappointed.

"Damn it, I should have killed you. But I prospered your death at another time."

"Fuck you."

"Listen to me guys, we're going to go to our frigate ship and we're going to send an SOS," said Wash, speaking through the communication. The two pelican ship goes to the crashed frigate ship.

* * *

**_on the crashed ship_ **

The frigate ship was a disaster but about four people left in the rubble that would be Meta, Church, Tex and Vic.

"Wow I can feel pain," Vic said painfully.

"What a strong landing," said Church, shaking the dust.

"Where we are?"Tex said looking around where there is green grass and blue sky.

"It seems we are on earth," Meta said, touching the ground. and until he felt something on his radar. "I detect something"

"Who could it be?" Tex said thundering the knuckles. Church grabs a steel tube. "Church go with Vic inside the ship and finds some types of firearms. Because do we have a great company" Tex looks at a forest where he listened to the unknown growls.

* * *

**_In the other place._ **

Claudia and the blonde are riding on the horse along with a group of 200 royal knights and go to the crashed object where it is in the enemy territory.

"It crashed in the territory of Olga !" Claudia screams.

* * *

**_Thank you for reading the first chapter where they reach the world of Eostia. Leave me in the comments. If that story reaches 50 and 50 of [Favorite] and [Follow]. Put me in the comments and send me private messages. I am connected for all the time._ **


	3. Chapter 03: ¿

**_CHAPTER 2: ¿What the hell is going on?._ **

* * *

Meta and Tex wait in front of the forest where the grunts come from. Goal stretches the neck until the bones thunder. Tex analyzes the radar where the number of hostiles that came where the place of the crashed ship is.

"I haven't fought for a long time," Meta said as he stretched his neck. Tex stretches the leg.

"Me on the left and you on the right," Tex said, putting himself in a fighting position.

"What if it's the big one?" Meta said.

"Take care of them"

"Aware"

An ogre comes out in the bush growling causing the two former freelancers to surprise lightly.

"What the hell is this thing?"

"It's not a thing. What are those things?" Meta looks that the ogre is not the only one who came alone. He came with more company in total of 150 ogres.

"I guess I touch the left and you on the right," said Tex putting himself in a fighting position. Meta also puts himself in position. "Church let us know if you are looking for weapons because we have a lot of things"

_[What things?]_

"Fantasy things like ogres," Tex said looking at the ogres who had a sinister look.

_[Ogres?]_

"Hey, what are you doing in the territory of Olga-sama !"

"Look at those things you have behind them two," said one of the ogres who looks at the great crashed ship.

"They must be something worthwhile for Olga"

"Look there is a woman," said one wickedly looking at Tex. "First let's kill the white and then go for this woman"

"I think you have fans what are very ugly," Meta said jokingly. Tex growls annoyed and starts running inhumanly towards the ogres. Tex jumps towards an ogre and gives him a strong knee to the chin. The ogres are surprised to see that Tex knocked down an ogre just a knee punch.

Meta also pounces towards another ogre and gives him an right hook towards the face of an ogre, forcing him to release the mallet. Grab the mallet and lift towards the head.

**_SPLAT_ **

The ogre dies when hit by the mallet. The ogres become hostile and start attacking the two former freelancers. Tex dodges the blow and climbs up the abdomen and punches him hard in the face and jumps over his shoulder and kicks an ogre.

Meta hits the mallet to an ogre in the leg and the ogre lifts the ax and dodges it and gives a strong blow to the abdomen making a strong thrust against another ogre that was behind the back. He jumps over the ogre and crushes it by stepping with both feet on his head.

**_SPLAT_ **

Tex grabs a sharp metal bar that is part of the frigate ship. He uses it as a white weapon and stabs the other ogre. The ogre saw the way the two foreigners had a fight. Raise a horn and blow it causing a loud whistle.

In the woods another race appeared are the goblins that goes in 250. Meta detected something on the radar.

"It comes more !" Meta shouts and grabs a blunt object that is the heavy heavy bar and uses it as a white weapon. Meta makes a great leap. The ogres look up at Meta who is in the air and lands making a great impact. Meta hits each ogre at vital points to stop them.

"Church where the hell are you !" Tex shouts over the radio.

* * *

**_Inside the crashed ship._ **

"Armory, Armory, Armory" Church ran in the halls along with Vic.

"Wow, it's the first time I'm desperate!" Vic shouts that he's happy and scared. Vick was Blood Gutch's artificial intelligence telling lies to the reds and blues. He was never really human. Now he is passing experience as a human and giving annoying comments that Church is enduring.

"Shit where the armory would be !" Church shouts frustrated.

"Hey look at the bottom I see an armory !" Vic shouts pointing at a door at the bottom of everything. Both run to the door. Church opens the door but does not let it open.

"It's closed !" Church shouts knocking on the metal door. Vic looks at the panel where it is next to the door.

"This one with password" Vic activates the panel and keys appear. "MMM..."

"Do you know what the password is?" Church said. Vic types the tactical keys.

_[Access granted. Welcome Colonel Sarge]_

"Sarge?!" Shouts Church shocked at the familiar name heard and looks at Vic "How did you know the password ?!"

"Hehehe ... Easy friend the password is *PASSWORD*"

"Password is * PASSWORD *" Church said incredulously.

"Yes, password is * PASSWORD *" Vic winks. Church felt a slight deja vü. The door opened automatically and both enter the alleged armory. They were received when they saw large weapons aligned against the walls. Weapons ranging from MA5C, MA5D, M6 Magnum, M7 SMG, M7s SMG, M6 SOCOM Magnum, BR55, M90 CAWS, M45D Tactical Shotgun, M739 LMG, etc. The armament of the pact was also against the walls, but they were on the right side of the armory.

"Tex I found the weapons, Now we go there!" Church grabs a wheelbarrow and grabs the ammunition and weapons. but when he turns his head he finds a familiar weapon that is stuck on the wall saying a note.

_GRIFF SHOT "DO NOT TOUCH"._

Griff grimaced when he recognized the weapon and the name that would be the fat orange that is the red team and apart that weapon belongs to Meta. Grab the Brute Shot and place it on the back and grab the sniper. Look at Vic.

"Vic is better to stay and communicate to SOS."

"Okay!" Vic runs to the communications room. Church pushes the wheelbarrow and ammunition back outside the frigate ship.

* * *

Abroad.

Meta kill 15 with a meele knife and 20 knocked out. Tex killed only 10 ogres and knocked out 5. Tex heard Church's call and told Meta to go to the entrance of the frigate ship. The ogres and goblins thought that the two were giving up.

Church leaves the entrance pushing the wheelbarrow and looks at the large number of monstrous that Church hit.

"WHAT THE SHIT ARE THESE THINGS? !" Church shouts shocked. Tex grabs the rifle and the ten magazines and 5 plasma grenades. Meta grabs the machine gun. Church reloads the sniper and starts targeting the ogres.

 **BLAM**.

The bullet gives no heads to the ogres "Shit i fail !" Church curses on failure. Tex growls annoyed and starts running raising the gun.

 ** _TATATATATATATTA_**.

The ogres blame for pain. Tex throws a plasma grenade at the ogres.

**_KABOOOM_ **

Tex looked at the dismembered members are separated by all. "They are easy to kill. Church pick up your damn rifle and help me lower the numbers of Ogres!"

"Shit" Church changes from sniper to rifle. "Here we go. Aaaaaah !" Church makes a war cry. Meta looks in the back of Church who recognized his weapon the Brute Shot.

"Hey give me my gun !" Meta shouts. Church takes the Brute Shot from his back and throws it at Meta. The Meta grabs his weapon and laughs.

"Finally. I found you" Meta raises the Brute Shot and fires a projectile grenade at the ogres.

**_KABOOOM_ **

The ogres could not see why there was smoke and nowhere Meta appears raising the weapon and changes the side of the large blade and cuts it in half. Goal ends by killing the ogres by cutting in the halves of bodies.

Tex reloads the gun and shoots again. Church throws a grenade at the goblins.

**_KABOOM_ **

"Fuck yeah!" Church shouts cheering. A red ogre sees that his companions are dying to the masses at the hands of the three outsiders. Raise the horn and warn the other ogres to gather more reinforcements.

* * *

**_In the sky with the two pelicans._ **

The ship is 25 km to the Fragata ship. Washington is piloting the pelican and is with the blues (Gray, Doc, Sister, Caboose, Tucker and Carolina) Look at the other pelican ship that is piloted by Griff along with the reds (Sarge, Simmons, Lopez, Donut and Locus).

"Listen we are all going to land" Washington warns his team.

"Why?" Tucker said.

"I just heard a radio frequency," said Wash, calibrating the radio.

_[HELLO!. Someone copies me. please reply.]._

"That voice is familiar," Tucker said.

"Don't tell me what it is ..." Washington said.

"Yes it's that ..." Sarge said in a surprised tone.

"He was supposed to be dead," Doc said.

"Oh it's not ..." Caboose said suspensefully.

"VICK !" Screams (Sarge, Griff, Simmons, Tucker, Sister, Doc,Donut,Lopez)

"Fred !" Caboose shouts.

_[Hey, I'm not Fred! I'm Vick in flesh and blood]._

"You were supposed to be dead," Simmons said surprised.

_[Oh. Yes, I was. I was with the three angels and we were reincarnated again. Hurrah!]_

"What happened Vic. How did you communicate?"

_[Oh I almost forgot. I request an immediate rescue team because we are under attack from strangers]_

"The Mercenaries?" Washington said.

_[Dont.]_

"The Colony?" Carolina said.

_[Dont!]_

"The pirates?" Tucker said.

_[Damn it no!]_

"The aliens?" Caboose said.

_[No!. We are being attacked by an army of ogres that come out in the fairy tale only for children for the love of God !]_

"Oh," said everyone except Locus.

"What, Ogres?" Washington said, bewildered.

_[We are in the crashed ship that I don't know where we are. They are restraining the ogres and we need help. help. help!]_

"Oh god, I haven't heard that annoying voice in a long time," Tucker said angrily.

"Wait? You're on the crashed ship and by chance you found the armory that had the password," Sarge said.

_[Of course. Your password is * PASSWORD * that weaker password.]_

"Countless gasps," Sarge said surprised. "You've discovered the super password !"

"Hehehe" Super password "How easy" Griff said mockingly.

"Like your sister. Bow-Chicka-Bow-Bow," Sarge said.

"Oooooohhhh !" Simmons shouts.

"Oooooohhhh" Screams Lopez.

"Oooooohhh" Screams Donut.

"Oooooohhh" Caboose shouts "I didn't understand anything?

"Hey don't copy my joke !" Screams Tucker angrily.

"You're a son of a bitch !" Kali screams.

"Hey, I just defended myself." Sarge defends himself.

"You want me to fuck your mother !" Screams Tucker on the radio.

"Woah, Woah, Woah !" screams Dr. Gray "You shouldn't insult another's mother!"

"You gave birth in the canyon and let you take your alien son for a purple psycho. I bet your son doesn't love you anymore just because you're an absent father."Sarge said horrible things to Tucker. Everyone produced a silence.

"I think sarge hit you a weak point," Caboose said. Washington growled angry.

"Enough of the stupidities !" Scream Wash. "Sarge, apologize to Tucker. Tucker apologize to Sarge. Sarge apologize to Kali. Griff apologize to Sarge.

"Hey and why me!" Screams Griff.

"You started the insults," Wash said and returns on the radio. "Vick said you're on our crashed ship."

_[Yes. but hurry up because one of the little green goblins have already entered]_ _[Thump. Thump.]_ _[Come on open the door we want part of you !]_

He said another voice but noise of a monsters.

_[Hurry up!]_

"Quiet. We'll be ten minutes," Washington said trying to calm Vick.

* * *

**_In the frigate ship's communication room._ **

"Hurry up!" Vick screams in panic and looks at the locked steel door and looks at the screens that are the security cameras. On screen A.1 see the aisles that are a group of 50 goblins are hitting the steel door with small swords.

"Let's go human !" shouts one of the goblins.

"Just let us in and I promise we won't kill you"

"Fuck you!" Vick turns the chair and opens the menu and enters the security system "Come on, there must be something with which I can protect myself" Look for something interesting and put on a smile "Now they will meet Vic" Thunder the bones of his fingers and starts typing like crazy while laughing maniacally "Hahahahahhahahahhahahaha !" When he fiinish typing and a window appears that says _[START]._ "Now to !" Raise his hand towards the "Start !" button.

* * *

 ** _Abroad_**.

Meta was running out of Brute Shot's explosive ammunition and is now using it as a white weapon against the ogres. Tex and Church are cornered in front of the ogres and regret having moved away from the ammunition truck because they have already been spent too. It is running out of openings.

"Well Tex. Any ideas?" Church said checking the Magnum cannon that has no bullet.

"We just have to fight hand in hand," Tex said, releasing the gun.

"I'm not Bruce Lee !" Church shouts worried. "You're the only one who knows how to kick butt and have experiences as an independent agent !"

"Why did I have a relationship with you?" Tex growls. The ogres were going to attack both at the same time. but out of nowhere a three grenade throws over the heads.

"Nine points. Ugly Fats !" a familiar voice shouts.

**_KABOOM_ **

Tex and Church were pushed by the impact and both hand of different color landed on the ground that would be a turquoise for Tex and an aquamarine hand for Church.

"Carolina?" Tex said looking up.

"First. Silence," Carolina said seriously. "Second. Clear the area" Carolina looks at the army of 400 ogres that arrived.

"Tucker and Carolina?" Church said surprised.

"Church returning from the dead," Tucker said cheerfully and looks at the ogre army. "I see you have been warmly welcomed."

Everyone listens to family music that others recognize. They appear suddenly crushing the goblins. It is the Warthog of machine gun. The driver is Grif and the one sitting on him is Sarge and the one who is riding the machine gun is Simmons.

"Wow if it's Church and ..." He said before looking at Tex that the reds are shocked to see her.

"TEX? !" they scream in fright.

"Behind their backs!" Church shouts warning the reds to fix back but a long spear pierces the five ogres. The reds look at their savior.

"Thank you for covering our ..." Sarge said before looking at Meta.

"Meta? !" they scream in fright.

"You can stop being scared because we have a lot of ogres that want us dead and they want to do something to Tex and I can't allow that," said Church, pointing to the ogres who are approaching. Sarge regains his composure and hits Grif to start the Warthog.

"Simmons !" Sarge shouts.

"To order Sir. Yaaaaaaarrrr !" Simmons shouts as he pulls the machine gun's trigger.

 ** _TATATATATTATATTATAATATTA_**.

The ogres and Goblins scream in pain and die from the rains of bullets. "We need support!" Carolina shouts through the radio of his helmet.

"HERE I'M GOING!" Shouts a maniacal voice that is O'Mailley raising the rocket launcher towards the ogres. "HAHAHAHA TO DESTROY BODIES !"

 ** _KABOOOM_**.

The members are blown up. The bloods splash to the purple soldier. "I'm happy and horny," said O'Mailley.

"I have an erection and it's uncomfortable to fight like that !" He shouts that Doc's voice would be and shakes his head returning O'Mailley's personality "Leave this to me !"

"Well, I guess I have a party," Tucker said before pulling out the energy sword and joining the party and stabbing one ogre and another and dodging the blow to another ogre and cuts his arm and also decapitates his head. "Booya. I'm an Aqua knight and fear the king !" Screams Tucker presuming the sword.

"I can't believe seen these idiots again" Church sighs annoyed and inside he is happy.

"Church !" A familiar voice that Church pales upon hearing it.

"Oh no" Church was hugged tightly by Caboose.

"You are back Church !" he shouts happily when he sees Church.

"Yes Caboose, im back" Church was being hanged by the big hug "but it is not a good time because there is an army of monsters !"

"Monsters?" Caboose said confused.

"That monsters who wants to destroy your cookies" Church points to the ogres.

"They ..." Caboose's voice sounded dark. "Are they going to destroy my cookies?"

"Yes"

Caboose begins to pounce on the ogres and pushes them strongly by the great strength of Caboose.

"My name Michael, J Caboose," Caboose said thickly and seriously. "I ..." Caboose shoots an ogre in the head and then kicks an ogre hard in the face "I hate .." He jumps over the head of an ogre crushing him "Ogou ..."

"This Ogres" Correct Tex.

"That too," Caboose said and returns to action. Two pelicans appear who are piloted by Kali and Dr. Gray.

"I never participated in a war but I am in his battalion that makes me a soldier" Gray said piloting the pelican and pressing the button releasing a missile towards the ogres.

 ** _KABOOM_**.

Gray was stunned and began to laugh. "That's funny !" Gray screams excitedly. Kali chuckles.

"Well reference star wars !" Kali shouts raising the lever towards a group of ogres that are in the forest and launches two missiles.

**_KABOOOM_ **

**_KABOOOM_ **

"Yahoooo !" Kali shouts and rises to the sky.

* * *

**_Inside the frigate ship._ **

Locus and Lopez enters the frigate ship and tries to look for Vick. but they heard loud shots and shrieks of pain and deaths of the goblins with a maniacal laugh. But they hear heavy footsteps.

**_THUD_ **

**_THUD_ **

**_THUD_ **

**_THUD_ **

**_THUD_ **

Lopez and Locus look at that big known object that they fell silent upon seeing.

_[What up my friends!]_

_"Válgame de Dios[Holy Mother]"_ Lopez said surprised.

"Is that Vick?" Locus asks

_[How I look?]_

"You could be useful," Locus said.

* * *

 ** _Abroad_**.

"How long have we fought !" Screams Tucker who has just cut an ogre in half.

"An hour and a half !" Carolina shouts reloading her gun. Washington and Donut throw grenades at the ogres.

"Shit ! Where do they come from? !" Washington shouts.

"They come from the woods !" Screams Tex and takes out the magnum and kills an ogre.

"Sarge !. eliminate the ogres!" Carolina shouts on the radio.

"Understood !" Sarge shouts. "Grif get in front of the forest so that Simmons slaughters the ugly ogres !"

"Okay!" Shout Grif and turns the steering wheel to turn towards the forest. Simmons points to the forests where the ogres are hidden.

 ** _TATATATATATATTATATA_**.

There were many cries of pain and deaths inside the forest. Carolina asks for Kali and Gray aero support that is in the two pelican ship. when something hears some strong steps coming from the forest.

**_THUD_ **

**_THUD_ **

**_THUD_ **

**_THUD_ **

a giant ogre three meters tall came out and has a giant shield and a giant machete. He is wearing a steel helmet. The reds and blues knew that this ogre would be the leader of the invaders.

"You are going to die for having slaughtered my people. I am the great Nrewir the butcher who slaughters humans and dev-

"Crap and more crap." Grif interrupted the presentation. "I am a great Blah Blah blah" Grif imitated the ogre.

"You'll be the first one!" Nrewir shouts angrily, pouncing at Grif in the Warthog.

**_KABOOM_ **

an explosion came out of nowhere hurting the ogre Nrewir. Everyone looks back to see the person in charge. something gigantic approached and approached until reaching them, a large robot with long legs and arms that have a missile launcher and a machine gun. is the HRUNTING / YGGDRASIL Mark IX as the Mantis.

_[Hey, hey look what I found and I come to kick the nuts !]_

The reds and blues recognized that the voice is from Vick. Caboose approaches the Mantis.

"Look, Freckles, you have a brother!" Caboose shouts.

_[I'm going to tear you apart SON OF A BITCH!]_

The Mantis launches two anti-missile missiles to the ogre. He thought his great shield would be protected and raised to protect himself but underestimated the missile's power.

**_KABOOOM_ **

The ogre no longer has the upper body it only has in the lower body. The ogres and goblins saw that their leader is already dead they decided to retire.

_[Fuck Yes ! I am the fucking master ! Where is the ogres !]_

Mantis turned from side to side to look for more ogres but only found piles of corpses.

"Vick they already gave up and decided to run away," Meta said.

_[Awww ... Come on I want blood. I want to shed blood !]_

"Wow is worse than O'Mailley," Tucker said.

"It really surpasses me," O'Mailley said, nodding his head.

"Are we done?" Wash said looking around.

"It may be ... but first we have to clean the area. Since our large frigate ship needs damage repair," Carolina said. "But before we start that," Carolina looks at Church, Tex and Meta. "Church can you explain why Tex and Meta are still alive ?!"

"Carolina am I can explain. "Church raises his hand to calm Carolina" we were reincarnated "

"Eh?" All the reds and blues are baffled by the revelation of Church.

"So you four reincarnated?" Said Wash trying to understand things irrelevant.

"Yes dude. We have been reincarnated but the only thing that makes me angry is to meet you again !" Church shouts angrily.

"But you died on the planet Chorus and sacrificed for us !" Tucker replies and approaches "At least I should be honest with yourself and say * Glad to see you back idiots *".

"Oh god. Well," Church scratches his head awkwardly but Tex hits the back of his head.

"Be sincere"

"Okay," Church said, sighing. "Guys, I'm sorry I left you and sacrificed. I'm sorry to feel you bad after I went somewhere else. You could forgive me."

"We will always be your friends," Caboose said.

"Caboose is right. We're glad you're back," Washington said quietly.

"I Glad to see you," Carolina said. "You are no longer an I.A, nor are you Epsilon."

"Yes, now I am the way I am," said Church.

"Hey look!" Scream Gray points everyone looks at a group of people who are approaching a kilometer.

"What will they be?" Washington said. Carolina zooms in and sees an army of medieval knights.

"We have company but we don't know if they are hostile or friendly," Carolina said.

"I guess you have to wait for them to arrive and talk," Church said. "They should help us with something."

"What about all the organs and bodies in this area?" Tucker said looking at the ground that there is a lot of blood. Everyone did not realize that they made a disaster in this area.

"Well you have to improvise, I think?" Washington said. Everyone did not realize that there was a flying order watching the 16 strangers.

* * *

**_In the kingdom of Olga._ **

Olga was shocked to see that the mirror showed everything at the beginning since a large unmanned transport crashed her territory on the border. Some 16 individuals killed 500 ogres with deadly weapons that do not know what kind of magic this is. Olga had an idea that would be to ally with outsiders. but notice that an army of gentlemen from Claudia and Alicia is coming.

She decided to watch to see what kind of choices they are going to take.

* * *

**_8 hours later._ **

**_In the Ken._ **

Cellestine was shocked to see that Alicia and Cellestine returned painted red and blue but without an army.

"What happened?"

"They are ..." Alicia clenches her teeth "BARBARIANS !" Alicia screams angrily.

"They ..." Claudia looks up "They took my army as hostage"

"What?" Cellestine said with her eyes open along with an expression of shock.

**_Leave me the comments if you like this chapter. Leave me comments and give me suggestions which would be the couple for the reds and blues._ **


	4. 3:The Disaster of Encounter

Claudia and Alicia were victims of great humiliation and many shame. They were already sitting in front of Cellestine. Both princesses returned to look for the supposed warriors of Cellestine that I invoked 8 hours ago.

"Can you explain to me from the beginning?Cellestine said calmly.

"Well it all started hours ago," Claudia said seriously.

* * *

**_8 HOURS BEFORE._ **

Alicia and Claudia, together with the army of 200 women and men, stand a short distance away looking at a large unmanned object.

"What kind of thing is this?"Alicia said studying the giant long structure.

"It looks like types of transportation but it's the weirdest one I saw," Claudia said sharpening her eyes.

"Look alicia-sama there is someone further away!" A woman with purple hair points to a person standing in the distance who is shaking her arms.

"Hello!"a small voice shouts.

"Is there a man and is he alone?" Said one of the gentlemen. Alicia gestures to her wand to bring a telescope tube and lifts the tube by placing it over her eye.

Alice sees that there is a person dressed in strange and thick blue armor with golden visor and jumping while shaking his arms.

"What are he doing?"

* * *

Caboose jumped and shouted "Hey here come here !"

"Caboose get off !" Church shouts.

"What are he doing ?"Tex asks Tucker.

"Caboose is telling the medieval people," Tucker said. "But I don't think they heard Caboose screaming."

"Why don't you make a sign?" Meta Question.

"Good idea!" Caboose shouts.

* * *

Alice sees that the person puts on an unknown pose that was moving a right arm moving to the right side.

"What are you doing?" Alicia said, bewildered.

"Could it be that he is calling us or is he making a fool of himself?" Claudia said sharpening her eyes.

* * *

"Doesn't it work?" Caboose said sadly. Tucker climbs the hill.

"Leave this to me," Tucker said.

* * *

Alicia realizes that another subject is coming but with a different color.

"Hey come here !" a voice screams what she couldn't hear.

"What?" Claudia yells that she couldn't hear.

"We are friendly !" shouts the seawater.

"What?" Claudia shouts, sharpening her ears.

"We are friendly !"

"I can't hear you !" Alicia shouts.

* * *

"They don't listen to us," Tucker said.

"We will do this my way," said Sarge, who also climbs the hill along with a loud voice and a loud voice.

* * *

"Do you think we're going to move forward?" Said one of Alice's sudden.

"Hey look, there's another one!" Another scream shouts. Alicia puts the telescope back in the basin. third person appears that is light red and that brings a foreign object.

" _Hey somos los rojos y azules. vengan para hablar con nosotros_ **(Hey we are the reds and blues. Come talk to us. I'm Sarge)."** The Red is startled to hear his voice. " _Por que estoy hablando en español? !. Virgen maria !_ " **(Why I am talking in Spanish. Holy Mother).**

Alice and Claudia did not understand the language. "Are you speaking in another language?" Said one of Alice's sudden.

* * *

"Heck who was the idiot who put in Spanish translator !" Shouts Sarge looking back at all his teammates. all the soldiers look at Lopez who is standing at the bottom of everything with the tank.

" _Es que todos ustedes pendejos necesitan aprender a a hablar en español para que me entienda_ **(It is that all of you assholes that need to learn to speak in Spanish so that they understand me.)** lopez about Sarge. " _Sarge por favor no destruyas mi maquina. si tienes unas neuronas de tu cerebro. piensa en mi como si fuera tu hijo_ " **(Sarge please don't destroy my machine. If you have a neuron in your brain to understand me, think of me as your son).**

"Lopez, I don't understand anything?Sergeant shakes his head "But I understand something. You want me to destroy the machine so you are not number 2"

" _Que?!_ **(What !?)"** Lopez startles and shakes his head " _NO ESTUPIDO. DESTRUYAS MI INVENTO_! **(DONT STUPID. DONT DESTROY MY INVENT !)"**

"Well Lopez, I will destroy the machine" Sarge throws the spokesman towards the floor and lifts his foot and crushes it several times.

**_CLACK_ **

**_CLACK_ **

**_CLACK_ **

"Work solved !" Sarge shouts cheerfully.

"* Incalculable grunts *" Lopez squeezes his hands.

"Well, don't thank me. You're number one and you're the only one who speaks in Spanish," Sarge said, raising his thumb. "De nada Amiguo(You're welcome friend).

" _VOY A MATARTE MALDITO HUMANO_! **(I WILL KILL YOU DAMN HUMAN !)."** Lopez rushes towards Sarge.

* * *

Alice observed in which that red destroyed the foreign object causing the other person who has the same armor but in dark brown rushes towards the red by hanging it.

"What are they doing. Is he hanging his own partner?" Alicia said blinking several times.

"I think they are arguing," Claudia said she is also watching through the telescope. "Now another two appears but with different colors."

"What colors is it?"

"Dark red and Yellow I think?" Claudia said. "Now they are going to do something"

"What are they going to do?"

* * *

"Stop Lopez, don't hang Sarge !"Shouts Simmons grabbing Lopez but he didn't let go of the grip and kept hanging Sarge. "Grif help me !"

"Lo siento no hablo ingles **(Sorry i dont speaking english) G** rif said shaking his head and look at Sarge who is being hanged by his robot Lopez.

"I'll tell everyone about the mating temple," Sarge said Simmons and Grif turn pale and now they both work to get rid of Lopez mad.

"Vamos amigo Lopez deja en paz a Sarge" **Come on, Friend Lopez leaves Sergeant alone!)** "Grif said trying to calm Lopez's anger.

"I'm not going to rest in peace until he apologizes to me !" **(I'm not going to rest in peace until he apologizes to me !)** " Lopez yells, tightening more force in his grip. The soldiers looked at the red team that is killing each other. Carolina looks at Meta who's arms crossed.

"Meta stop this child fight" Order Carolina. Meta responds growling and climbs the hill.

* * *

"Now another one is coming but it's huge," Claudia said when she saw another person in white armor with a golden vicera. "What are he going to do?" Claudia's eyes widen when she sees something horrible and Alicia also pales.

" _MIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERDAAAAAAAAAA_ ! _(SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT !)_ "shouts a voice that was in heaven. The two princesses look at the sky that was a head and lands on the ground in front of the feet of Alicia and Claudia. "Hola ** _( Hello)_**

"A head what speaks !" Alicia Frightened screams and raises her foot towards the head.

" _Espera Espera Espera !" (_ **Wait Wait Wait !)**

**_POW_ **

" _NO OTRA VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ !_ " **(DONT AGAAAAIIIIIIIIÍNNN !)**. "He shouts flying back to the outsiders.

* * *

Returning the present. Cellestine was stunned to hear what Claudia is talking about outsiders. "A head that spoke in another language."

"They were actually a golem. But they say it's a robot that was built by the light red man," Claudia said sweating on her forehead.

"That man is totally crazy," Alicia said closing her eyes.

* * *

"Meta, I said stop the fight, don't decapitate him," Carolina said, patting her helmet.

"I'm sorry I had to do it even though I didn't find any opening" Meta said but out of nowhere. Sarge recovered the oxygen.

"I don't understand why Lopez did that?" Sarge said confused. "I did him the favor "Sarge looks at everyone who had a look of disagreement and confusion about what Lopez said.

"Hey Lopez is coming back!" Caboose shouts pointing at the sky. everyone looks at the sky that Lopez's head is falling in a free kick and lands on the ground where there is a pool of blood.

" **Perras** (Bitchs)" Growls Lopez. Washington growls frustrated.

"That's it. I'm going straight to the army. Carolina will go with me," Washington said.

"Well I'll go with you," Carolina said following Washington. Tex gets ahead.

"And what do we do?" Asks Tex. Carolina didn't want to look at Tex. Wash looks at Tex.

"Just watch the others or keep cleaning the area. We don't want him to be scared of the large number of said pointing to a Buldozer vehicle that Lopez repaired two years ago. Tex and Church sighs in outrage.

"Well ..." They said at the same time.

* * *

Alice was sitting on the floor and moaning in pain so her right foot was hurt so I kicked a talking head a while ago but it was actually hard and made of steel.

"That head did he speak?" Said one of Alice's subitas that was surprised. Claudia tells Alicia that she took out her steel boot and grabs it.

"Are you alright, Alicia?"

"Yes, but he was strong enough to kick it," Alicia said, not crying.

"Claudia-sama !" one of the soldiers shouts. Claudia looks up at a car driven by a person in black armor with yellow lines and comes along with another person who is in turquoise armor.

"In position!" Screams Claudia shouts to the army to put on the defensive. The car stops a few meters away from the army. The person in the black armor gets off and raises his hands.

"Hello, we are friendly. Let's talk!" He shouts in a man's voice.

"Who are you?!" Claudia raises her voice.

"I am Washington and she is Carolina!" Washington shouts.

* * *

Church watched from afar with the sniper's eye looking at Wash and Carolina who was approaching the medieval army .. Tucker was behind him.

"Hey, can I use the rifle?"

"No. You're worse than me," said Church trying not to pull any trigger.

"Jeez ..Tucker said and looks at the army. "What years are we in?"

"We don't know," Church said. Behind his back were some who are getting rid of the ogre's bodies. Sarge and Simmons dragged the ogre bodies into the great hole Caboose dug and threw it away. Dr. Gray and Sister were preparing a large military tent near the ship.

Caboose and Donut trow water on the floor cleaning the blood of the monsters. Doc, Vick and Lopez were looking for vehicles that were inside the frigate ship to verify if there was an intact vehicle after the fall.

Tex was checking the four vehicles Doc, Vick and Lopez found. Two motorcycles and two war tanks.

Grif is together with Locus and Meta watching the forest entrance.

"I wonder what will happen now," Grif said sitting on the floor. Locus is standing on top of a tree and put a camera on the branch.

"That depends on the weatherFirst we have to send an SOS message. I suppose the UNCS noticed that they disappeared, "Locus said speaking on the radio. Meta was cleaning Shot Brute's edge. Grif lies down on the floor and decides to take a little nap.

"Better let's take a light rest," Grif said carelessly.

* * *

Washington and Carolina escorted Claudia and Alicia taking the army to the area where the crashed ship is.

"You're going to have to talk to everyone. Why the hell is Cellestine invoking us?Carolina said seriously looking at the rearview mirror where Claudia and Alicia are sitting.

"Guys !" Shout Wash over the radio on the hull. "Everyone show up on the ship!"

"Why are you screaming?" Alicia said, bewildered by the cry of Washington.

"It's to call the others," said Wash, pointing to his helmet. "In that we can communicate by radio a short distance."

"?"The two princesses were confused. Carolina was driving back to the crashed ship and looks at the rearview mirror looking at Claudia who looked all over her skin and over her huge breasts.

"Don't you feel cold?" Asks Carolina.

"No," answer both. "Why?" Alicia said.

"Aren't you ashamed?" Carolina asks and looks at Washington who is looking in the rearview mirror and stares at the mirror, observing the clothes of the two women"Washington would like you to look ahead and I swear I take your eyes " Wash that he heeded the threat.

"Yes ma'am," said Wash with a slight fright in his voice.

"Why you asks us if we feel shame. The answer is No. Carolina," Claudia said seriously.

"What would we be ashamed of?" Question Alicia.

"His clothes," Carolina said in a serious tone.

"What does it have to do?"Alicia said shaking her head from one side confused.

"Do you have a problem with our armor?" Claudia said seriously, Carolina slammed on the brake when she heard what Claudia said. before she braked suddenly, Washington was not wearing a seat belt and flew off the windshield after her friend braked.

 ** _CLACK_**.

"Armor?!" Carolina shouts shocked. "You say you are not ashamed of being dressed like that !" Carolina shouts angrily."Why the mens are wearing full armor and women showing their skins and hiding private parts ! "

"Don't yell at us like this!" Alicia shouts.

"It is our armor and has a blessing on the protection of our goddess Cellestine" Claudia said touching her steel shoulder pads. Carolina looks forward to Washington rising from the fall.

"Carolina, what I heard before these princesses Alicia and Claudia are using this * Armor * What is revealing?!" Washington shouts and approaches the vehicle."God how Tucker is going to get when he finds out about this.". and look at Wash.

"Yes I imagine he will say ...

* * *

**_Near the crashed ship._ **

"Bow-Chicka-Bow-Bow ..." Tucker said with sexual comments to Grif's sister.

"Enough Tucker. We are busy operating a radio aid," Kali said, handing the tools to Tex who is repairing the ship's radio.

"I can't believe I'm listening back from you. Tucker" Tex said containing the irritation. "I can't stand you anymore."

"That's what they all tell me. Bow-Chicka-B-" Tex punches in the abdomen.

POW.

Tucker falls to his knees "ow-Bow ..." He said stroking his abdomen. Tex shakes his head with disappointment.

"Vick frequency is stable?," Tex said speaking on the radio.

[Yes. is are stable from here are at 100.0% to talk to us by radio in this area. but for spaceships they are at 0.0000001% without connection. and we cannot connect to any of the antennas or someone who is passing through the outer spaces]

"Does that mean we are stuck in this world?" Tex said. All are connected on the frequency.

[Shit ...] Meta said with a serious tone.

[Really?] Simmons said.

[We are caught ..]

[It means there isn't ...]said Grif with a pale tone [PIIIIIIZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !].

This loud shout hurt the ears of the UNCS soldiers who were connected to all the helmet's radio.

[ _Shit!. you almost leave me deaf damn it !]_ Tucker screams in annoying tone.

 _[No again. with these pizzas please god not now]_ Doc said in a scary tone.

_[If I remember correctly. before all this shits appeared. The pizzas we left in the dining room inside the frigate ship must be there. If some of you have the pizza portion. I will kill everyone!]_

* * *

**_in the communication center._ **

Vick opens his eyes and looks at the pizza box on the table and was eating it and lifts his shoulders unimportant. "I better eat it all so he won't notice." Vick eats another portion. "Oh, it's delicious. Being human is amazing!"

* * *

**_15 minutes later._ **

**_on the outside of the ship._ **

Everyone was gathered in the tent except Grif that he is already looking crazy for the pizzas that were left before the frigate ship crashed.

church and Tucker are still on the hill watching and where he notices that the Warthog is coming from Carolina and Washington that is bringing with the two unknown that Church's eyes widen when they see the provocative clothes of the chestnut that the blonde.

"What the fuck are they wearing ?!Church shouts shocked. Tucker approaches Church.

"What's up Church.?" Tucker said.

"Nothing .." Church said leaving Tucker intrigued.

"Let me see. Let me see !" Tucker shouts and tries to grab the sniper rifle.

"Is nothing!"

"It's something I want to see !" Screams Tucker.

"I see bikini women," said an alien voice. Tucker and Church turn around meeting Caboose who is looking through the sniper sight. "And they are all women and less men!"

"Really?!"Tucker shouts grabbing the sniper and places his sights on his right eye and whistles like crazy to see that there are dressed women who are exposed on all skins. abdomen and legs hid the private parts. "AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !yells Tucker and hits himself with the sniper butt and whistles loudly.

* * *

_**Where is Wash and Carolina together with the two princesses.** _

"Oh God," said Wash, looking away from the Church and Caboose and especially Tucker who is jumping happily. "Church takes Tucker off the hill," Washington said, talking on the radio.

[What the hell are they with women who dress like this !?]

"Let's say they are dressed in that supposed armor," Carolina said incredulously.

"It's armor not * supposed * "Alicia said with a serious tone and slight anger.

 _[Present them to me! Present them to me! Present them to me! Present them to me!.! ]_ Tucker said many times with much emotion to meet the ladies that Wash and Carolina dislike the reaction of Tucker's pervert.

"Church .." Wash and Carolina said at the same time.

_[Aware]_

Wash and Carolina looks at the hill where Church hits Tucker with the butt of the rifle.

_[POW.]_

_[Target Neutralized]_

"Thank you," said Wash and Carolina. Alicia and Claudia were worried about the two outsiders talking about one such * helmet radio *.

"In a few minutes we will be on the ship," Carolina said.

* * *

**_Back to the frigate ship._ **

church and Caboose takes Tucker knocked out back to base.

"Good guys. Wash and Carolina is bringing our hundreds of guests that you have to keep your sanity and composure when they show up," Church said in an annoyed tone.

"What kind of guests?Tex said crossing her arms. Church coughs awkwardly "Why Tucker is knocked out."

"He fell .." Church said answering dryly.

"Church hit him because he saw a lot of naked women," Caboose said, encouraging Church. tex looks for a moment at her boyfriend who is looking the other way not to look at Tex.

"You looked at them .." Tex said. Church said nothing and she knew that he saw the large number of semi-naked women.

"Church raises your visor," said Tex.

"Tex..i.."

"Raise your visor .." Tex said coldly. church lifts the visor revealing the blue eyes.

POW.

"AY !" Church shouts screaming in pain upon receiving the blow of his girlfriend in the eyes. "You almost left me one-eyed !" Church shouts lowering the visor of his helmet.

"You want me to take you out and you'll see black there," Tex said in a threatening tone.

"Fuck you!"Church growls. "The time I spent with you in heaven was horrible and on enduring with Vick's stupidities. And what the fuck happened to our sweet time."

"Being back is not fun," Tex said.

"The same goes. I hope someone shoots me in the head or someone explodes me because of the explosion of the tank !" Church shouts angrily.

"I'm glad to kill you !" Tex shouts thundering his fists.

"I'm going to strangle your neck !" said Church thundering his hand.

"I will tear your skull and hit you hard until you cry !"

"I will take your armor off and tear you apart in bed while you scream for mercy!" Shouts Church.

"What?" Tex said in a surprised tone. church stays frozen and looks at his friends what he is surprised at what he said recently. Sister laughed. The reds laugh at those who said a shameful thing. Caboose laughs pretending.

"Shatter in bed. bow-Chicka-Bow-Bow "Tucker said getting up and giving sexual comment. Tex grabs Tucker's neck." Wait wait wait in my face no ! "

"I'm not going to hit you in the face," Tex said in a serious tone.

"Oh no?" Tucker said hopefully. Tex throws Tucker on his back.

POW

Tucker was stunned and looks at Tex and realized that his legs are apart leaving an opening in the crotch.

"I'm going to castrate you," Tex said, moving back a little.

"No ... I don't want to end trauma!"Tucker shouts scared and wanted to get up but Church stops him by stepping on both arms. "Friend help me and I don't want to die of life !"

"You're going to learn a strong lesson," Church said wickedly.

"No No no no no no" Tex moves away 100 meters and stretches his leg. "Wait wait wait!"Screams Tucker panics. "Wait don't do it don't do it don't do it don't do it !" Tex starts running towards Tucker with his legs open. Tucker looks back at Tex. "LOOK LOOK LOOK LOOK!" Tucker shouts that he will look back. "IT'S WASH AND CAROL !"tex stops and looks back "IT'S WASHINGTON AND CAROLINAAAAAAAA !" The Warthog arrives and lowers the four people. "It's Washington and Carol and they brought women over !" Tucker said relieved and happy to see the two women with brown and blond hair.

"Tex .." Carolina said to continue the work. tex raises his foot to the ...

POW

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !" (SCREAM CASTOR).

* * *

"That woman in black armor hit the ...Cellestine said she is shocked to hear that Alicia said that one Tex hit the two golden eggs that are important and delicate for men.

"After we got to that. We met that group that they killed the ogres while we were going," Alicia said.

* * *

"Ow..Ow ... Ow ... Ow" Tucker groaned in pain and had his crotch. "I hope you didn't break me .."

"You're going to recover, I think," said Church.

"I Listen to that fucking traitor!" Screams Tucker angry.

"Cuys.."said Washington in a serious tone: The Reds (Sarge, Donut, Lopez, Simmons) and the Blues ( Church, Tucker.Caboose and Sister Kali) and the other six people (Meta, Gray, Locus, Doc, Vick and tex). " Everyone form on line and introduce yourself. "Washington looks at the two princesses." I will repeat I am Washington. "

"I'm Carolina," said the one in turquoise armor.

"I am Church," said the one in Cobalt's armor.

"I'm Tucker ... oh," Tucker said painfully.

"I'm Caboose !" Caboose shouts cheerfully.

"Sarge leader of the reds," Sarge said formally.

"I i i...simmons "Simmons said stuttering and shy tone and look the other way not to look at the two princesses.

"I'm Donut .."

"Soy Lopez el pesado **(I am Lopez the Heavy)** " said the Mexican robot. Alicia is surprised to recognize Lopez's head.

"It's a robot. Princess Alicia," said Washington. Alice about Lopez.

"Lopez-san sorry I kicked your head" Alicia lowers her head apologetically.

" _Esa chica me cae muy bien. ella es buena persona que estos pendejos que tengo a mi lado. Aunque me gustaría aceptar la disculpa pero no entiendes mi lengua española_ **(I like that girl very much. She is a good person than these assholes that I have by my side. Although I would like to accept the apology but you do not understand my Spanish language).**

"Lopez accepts the apology and says you're a good person,.By way i am Locus" Locus said seriously.

 _"El sabe español. por favor no me mates!(_ **_He knows Spanish. Please don't kill me ! )_** Lopez is alarmed to learn that Locus knows Spanish.

"Well, I'm glad you're not angry," Alicia said, giving a small smile. Caboose looks at the smile and approaches Alicia.

"Hi. I'm Caboose," Caboose said, staring at Alicia's faces. "You're pretty and beautiful!"shouts cheerfully praising Alice that the reds and blues are surprised to hear what the moron and loud said. Alice's face got a slight blush.

"Delighted ..." Alicia was going to shake hands but Caboose raised her arm and hugged the princess. "Eh ?!"

"New friend!"Caboose shouts happily.

"Caboose !" Washington shouts.

"Yes?" Caboose said.

"Release the princess" Wash said with a serious tone.

"Okay" Caboose releases Alice leaving shocked "Sorry princess" He said lowering his head.

"Don't worry," Alicia said calmly and in thought. 'It seems to Prim and why I'm getting nervous.'

"I'm very sorry for what Caboose did. By the way I am Frank DuFresne but everyone tells me Doc," Doc said kindly.

"I'm Kaikaina," said the sister.

"I'm Vick, ladies," Vick said cheerfully.

"I am Dr. Gray," Gray said kindly.

"Maine but in codename is Meta," he said seriously. Claudia and Alicia are slightly scared to remember that Meta beheaded Lopez for the heavy blow since the robot strangled Sarge.

"I'm Tex and what the hell are they wearing in an exposed way to the skins and especially to the other hiding the private parts?" Tex said reluctantly pointing to Claudia.

"Excuse me." Claudia felt offended. "It's our Armor."

"Armor?"everyone said except Carolina and Washington. Washington notices that someone in the group is missing.

"Where is Grif?"

"Look Grif is up!" Caboose shouts pointing to Grif that he is standing on the big frigate ship in the hangar part for spaceships.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"Grif shouts in agony and very sad.

"What the hell is wrong with Grif?" Simmons said, frowning through the helmet. Doc sighs disappointed.

"It is that Grif learned that we cannot communicate through the outer space centrals and this 0.01% disconnectionand above it is affected because he thinks we are in a world where there is no Pizza "Said doc.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Screams Grif. Sarge growls annoyed.

"Grif, get your butt out of here!" Shouts Sarge.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

"Shit. He is affected only by the damn pizza" Grunt Tex annoys crossing her arms.

"Hey you bitch breaker-testacles remove what you said about the majestic Italian food !" Grif screams angrily "Noooooooooo !"

"What is Pizza?"Claudia asks Alicia and she had a confused look at Grif screaming in an exaggerated manner.

"I don't know what it is?" Alicia lifts her shoulders.

"Nooooooooooooooooo !"

"Wow does that feel deja vu?" Donut said. Sarge is startled happily.

"I know that game!" Sarge shouts excitedly. "Simmons and Donut bring three snipers let's play BB-Grif ! "

* * *

"BB-Grif?" Cellestine asks confused. Claudia and Alicia had an angry look at the memory of Sarge and the other two hurt her partner.

"It's a game that was invented by this Sarge and he wanted to hurt Grif while he dodges that projectiles," Claudia said.

* * *

"Nooooooo !"

BLAM

"Wow !" Grif dodges the bullet "Nooo !"

BLAM

"Oow!" Grif screams.

"Very close Donut!" Shouts Sarge.

"Thank Sir!"Donut shouts. Alice and Claudia were covering their ears by the loud rumblings of strange weapons.

Donut, Simmons and Sarge were each equipped with the SRS 99-S5 Anti-Material sniper. but there was another person who hated Grif and is Meta although unfortunately he has terrible sniper aim.

"is my turn!" Meta snapped. Sarge was at the finish line.

"Let's go back over. First, Meta, Then, me, then Simmons. Then, Donut. Then, me. me. Then. Meta. And then. Me,Me, Then, simmons. Then Donut, Then, Simmons, Then, Me, me, me, Then, Meta, Then, Me, Me, me and then me again, "said Sarge.

"That would not be that you have more turns than us," Meta said.

BLAM.

"Ow!" Screams Grif.

"That's my favorite game of all time!" Shouts Sarge cheerfully.

"That was my turn!" Shouts Simmons.

"This is the lightning rounds," Sarge said reloading the rifle.

"Who's playing that?" Meta asks.

"Me," Sarge said.

BLAM.

Claudia and Alicia approach the soldiers. "Stop hurting your partner!" Claudia screams angrily.

"Hey, don't get into the matter where it belongs!" Shouts Sarge.

"You are the superior, no? I disagree that I treat your sudden." Claudia scolds Sarge." you should be ashamed to discipline in this way! "

"Look is my way of disciplining these garbage bags!" Sarge snapped. "Donut screams like a girl !"

"Yes sir!" Donut starts running everywhere "Ahhhhhhh !"

"Simmons kisses my butt!" Shouts Sarge.

"You're the best Sergeant I had!said Simmons.

"That's the respect I earn!" Shouts Sarge. Claudia looks at Washington.

"You agree with this madman?"

"Sarge's strategy and discipline helped his men. And that increased the chance of survival," said Wash. Claudia and Alicia were bewildered by Wash's comment "Since I met him. It seemed like he was crazy but he is really demanding with his reclitas and good with the shotgun."

"You see here you have the witness," Sarge said.

"It's really an old, stupid old man with a wart bag!"shouted Tucker.

"Shut up damn Blue!" Shout Sarge.

"Oh god .." Church said sighing annoyed. Vick came up with an idea for Grif to come down.

"Hey Grif. Look what I found this!" Vick raises his arm which is a pizza package.

"Pizzaaaaaaa !"Grif shouts happily when he sees the pizza package. Grif turns around and starts down the stairs.

"Wow Vick I didn't know you had the pizza" Tucker said surprised.

"Who said I found the pizza, I just found this empty box," Vick said opening the empty pizza box.

"You really are a destroyer of illusions," Tex said applauding.

"Thank you," Vick said smiling.

Grif finally lowers the ship and approaches Vick "Where is the pizza ?!"

"Here you go and enjoy it" Vick passes the supposed pizza to Grif. Orange opens the box and finds that it is empty.

"Ehh ... Vick?"grif looks at Vick "The pizza?"

"Is this the pizza" Vick said cheerfully.

"Where's the pizza?" Grif said he's shaking the box.

"It's boxed," said Vick killing Grif's illusions.

"Oh no," Grif said and pulls something in his pocket.

"Well enough of stupid things and we go to the tent to talk to the princesses" Carolina said and looks at Grif who had a fragment grenade in his hand. "Grif. What are you doing?"

"Looking for a way out," Grif said without encouragement and he undoubtedly pulls out the grenade hook and throws it to the ground.

"Oh shit!"shouts Doc.

"Grenade!" Scream Wash.

"Protect the princesses !" Carolina shouts. Doc kicks the grenade but unintentionally kicking the grenade hits Wash's face.

"Shit!" Screams Wash and throws him up but without realizing that the grenade was going to hit against Sargem

"Dammit!"Sarge yells and raises the shotgun and turns it sharply towards the butt "Home run ! hits it like a baseball bat before screaming.

PAW.

The grenade lands on the head of Church "Imbeciles!" church grabs the grenade and throws it back but without realizing it is his girlfriend Tex who grabs it and throws it back to Church "Treacherous !" Church pulls the other direction that lands on the floor of the princess where the feet are from Alice.

"What?"Alicia said confused that she didn't know it's an explosion.

**_KABOOOOM_ **

"Son of a bitch !" Everyone screams scared. Except Carolina, Locus, Meta.

"Alicia!" Claudia screams scared.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading the fourth chapter. Leave me in the comments. On the pairing list._ **

**_Church X Tex._ **

**_Washington X Carolina X Cellestine_ **

**_Caboose X Alicia X Prim._ **

**_Tucker X Mass Harem_ **

**_Simmons X Kaguya._ **

**_Locus X Olga._ **

**_Meta X Grey._ **

**_Doc X Grace._ **

**_Sarge X ?._ **

**_Grif X ?._ **

**_Vick X ?._ **


	5. 4: Messes out of control

**_CHAPTER 4: Messes out of control_ **

* * *

**_KABOOOM_ **

"Alice !" Claudia screams worried and scared to see that the explosion hurt Alicia. she frowns at the reds and blues "You killed Alicia damn crazy people!" He shouts furiously.

"Wait it was an accident!"Church said and looks at Grif who is kneeling down "It was the fault of this fat orange who took out the grenade insurance.!"

"If you want to kill someone. Kill Grif first," Sarge said.

"Rather I will kill them all!" Claudia yells, pulling out the sword.

"Claudia wait!"a familiar voice shouts that Claudia turns back. When the smoke clears it is Alice intact without scratch.

"Alicia are you alright?" Claudia said relieved. Alicia looks back at Caboose lying on the floor. "He protected you"

"Before explotion he hugged me and covered me with his back and risked his life to save me" Alicia said looking at Caboose lying down. "Caboose-dono?" Alicia said touching Caboose's body but he doesn't react. "He's dead," Alicia said in a pale tone.

"Finally," Church said with relief. Alice looks back and frowns at Church.

"They really don't care that your friend is dead!" Alicia yells angrily and her eyes come out tears "You don't have hearts!" Everyone shouts.

"I'll call the healers!" Claudia runs to the hill back to the army.

"Calm down, Caboose is unconscious," Doc said, trying to calm Alicia.

"But he doesn't breathe," she said alarmed.

"We have a doctor," Doc said, pointing to Dr. Gray who took out the medical equipment in her purse and took out a device that is the defibrillator and approaches Caboose and kneels. It increases to 100 volts which caused the spark to come out.

"He will be my first specimen to survive in a 100-volt electric shock. Clear!" Gray shouts, slamming down the de-splitter towards Caboose's chest.

 ** _TSSSSSSSS_**.

"CROCANT COOKIES !" Caboose shouts waking up suddenly.

"He's alive. He's alive hahahaha!"Dr. Gray shouts like a crazy Frankintein scientist. Alice was little scared of the doctor's reaction.

"I dreamed that I rescued a princess escaping from an orange orc" Caboose said shocked "And suddenly a black archer threw something like an explosive ball but a fat gorilla with red skin had a wooden stick and hit him against the ball as if it were baseball and landed on the head of my best friend and he shot a black witch and she returned the ball and threw it to the feet of the princess and I rescue her and that explosion hurt me and suddenly thunder hit me! "caboose explained his dream. "Wash was the archer and Sarge was the red monkey. The evil witch was Tex and the princess was the blonde princess. The orange orc was Grif."

"The black Archer was me?" Said Wash pointing to himself.

"Who do you say red gorilla!" Shouts Sarge angrily.

"You have guts to tell me witch" Tex said thundering her knuckles.

"Caboose-dono are you okay?" Alicia said.

"I'm a little sore and I feel that my head is electrified as if it were a microwave that is heating popcorn."Caboose said stupidly along with slight pain and his head was sparking.

"Alicia. i brought the healer who is going to help" Claudia said she brought a healer who brought a cane but both are surprised that Caboose is alive.

"He's fine," said Dr. Gray. "We've already revived him," he said cheerfully.

"Are you a magician too?" Claudia said surprised.

"I am a great medicine magician and I can cure and even open it inside an unknown being!" Gray said proudly. Claudia and Alicia were confused by those who said in the last part of *** opening what's inside an unknown being ***. Red and blue soldiers already know what kind of person Dr. Gray is.

"Well, I'm sorry for bringing you that way," Claudia told the healer.

"Don't worry Claudia-sama" said the healer but Tucker stops her.

"Hey, I can ask you a favor," he said kindly.

"Tell me"

"You can check my friend," Tucker said painfully.

"How it hurts," said the healer and lifts the cane to heal. Tucker points to the crotch. "Perverted! "she shouts blushing and raises her cane towards the crotch.

**_POW_ **

"It wasn't damn harassment!" Tucker said painfully. The healer runs ashamed and angry going back up the hill where the army is.

"You have no brake to harass women," said Tex giving a pity to Tucker.

"The culprit that I hit my testicles where my future children rest is your fault and your stupid boyfriend!" Screams Tucker hurting his crotch.

"Hey guys?"Carolina said trying to endure the stupidity and immature of the blue-red soldiers.

"Well you shouldn't have said that joke. You know that Tex hates your jokes of yours," Church said reluctantly. "And you Sarge must control your soldier's fat man."

"Hey, I wasn't the only one to blame for Grif to get the grenade!" Sarge says.

"Rather, it's Vick's fault that Grif's spirit has been destroyed." Doc blames Vick.

"What? !. I just had Grif get off the ship," Vick defends.

"* _Indescribable discussions_ * "Sarge, Church, Vick and Tucker argued and blamed another. Carolina pulls the gun and lifts it up.

**BANG.**

**BANG.**

The two shots made the immature discussions. "Well pay attention baby bags!" Carolina shouts angrily. "Since Grif did immature things just because the pizzas are not in this fantasy world. We are stranded in this place so they approach the situation quite seriously. It is not the best time to be immature idiots. These two princesses have a Great explanation for everyone to us!"Carolina points to Claudia and Alicia "Start talking princesses" Carolina said in a serious voice.

"Well .." Claudia walks past and stops in front of the group "You were summoned by our reincarnated goddess who rules the country of Eostia and is called Cellestine Lucross."

"Cellestine Lucross" Tucker said "I heard that name before we entered the portal"

"I thought it was hallucinations on the verge of death," Simmons said lightly surprised. "That woman called us legendary warriors and guardians of God and time, we are the chosen ones!"Shouts Simmons, moored looking at his friends

"~ Nerd ~" Tucker said snapping his finger humming the song.

"~ You're a fucking Nerd ~" Grif also sings moving his body slowly.

"~ Nobody likes you ~" Sister said also snapping his finger.

"Kiss my ass fucking assholes!" Simmons screams angrily. Claudia coughs upset and the others look at the princess.

"As Simmons said you have been invoked by the goddess to help us win the war that Cellestine was at war with the queen of the dark elves" Claudia said with a serious tone "It would be an honor to accept the alliance with us the seven strengths of Eostias "

"Miss Claudia," Wash said with a serious tone. "It allows us to be left alone for a few minutes," Alicia was going to say but Claudia interrupts her.

"Okay," Claudia said and touches Alicia's shoulder. "It's better they talk to each other."

"Wait here. We will be inside the ship," said Wash, pointing to the great frigate ship. The two princesses nod. The reds and blues enter the ship. Alice looks around where there are many crater and several burns on the ground, it is like there was a pitched war but I noticed some small blood stains.

* * *

 ** _Inside the_** **ship**.

"What do you tell me?" Carolina asks.

"I don't trust these women," Tex said, crossing his arms. "Who do them think, we are mercenaries?"

"Tex. i didn't want to hear your opinion," Carolina said in a grudge. "You are not part of our group."

"Whoa !. Whoa !. Whoa!" Church said trying to curb the tension "Time out !.tex, Meta and especially Vick, we are all involved in what we were reincarnated in this world. We were supposed to be reborn back in the other world. But what hell did one Cellestine drag us here? "

"We only went to the light and we have a voice saying that we are legendary warriors and guardians of God and of time. That which matters of God and time?." Meta Question.

"Ah now I remember that we have met the gods and we travel in time," Donut said, recalling the previous event.

" **We said we wouldn't talk about this topic !** " Carolina, Doc, Tucker, Simmons, Grif, Sister, Lopez all shout at the same time.

"That time trip was fun and satisfying. Eliminating the Blues and also killing Grif many times," Sarge said cheerfully. "Oh yeah"

"What?" Grif said confused.

"You traveled in time?" Washington said confused. "That is quite unusual and crazy at the same time. Carolina, do you know anything about that? "

"Nope" Carolina said looking the other way.

"You have great explanations to talk about this," Church said and begins to remember. "Wait a minute. I remember something unusual."

* * *

**_Flashback In season 15. EP: 21._ **

we see church that is in front of a strange portal.

"I felt sad what you died," Caboose said.

"HOW WHAT I DI-"

"Shhh ..." Caboose shuts Church down by putting a finger in his mouth.

"I never felt sad when you died," said Caboose sadly. "Because I couldn't imagine a world without you. But I know it's real. Now I know and it's sad. Things ... Things are fine without you. But now I know, With my other friends. Who even if you joined All together I know we'll be fine, and I know we'll be fine. Go back to heaven, Church Say hello to Loco when he arrive. It was fine too. "

"Alright!" Church shouts without patience with anger The time portal begins to close "One of you chutes, do you want to tell me what the fuck is going on?" The portal ends up closing up confusing Church. "But what current cock?!.very well. I will just try to forget that this and never happened to talk about this again. "Church starts walking back the base of Blood Gutch.

* * *

 ** _Going back to the present_**.

"Oh now I remember!" Church said. "Oh, yes, you traveled in time. That explains everything."

"Ah Church, you remembered my farewell and you could fire Loco!" Caboose said cheerfully.

"No. I don't know Loco" said Church.

"Ah now I remember. Do you remember if I would see you again I will hit you nuts!" Vick said cheerfully "Who among you will be the first"

"Tucker!"shout to all who were present at Vick's sacrifice.

"Grif!" Screams Tucker and realized that his friends betrayed him "Damn traitorous sons of a bi .."

"Thirty hits!" Vick shouts kicking toward the crotch.

**_POW_ **

Tucker didn't feel anything "It didn't hurt me completely" He said relieved.

"My right foot," Vick said, jumping while grabbing his foot. Tucker hits his crotch and felt no pain.

"That strangers that healing woman hit me totally hard. It must be that ... I was castrated!" Screams Tucker pale. "My future children are dead. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh !"Scream scared with agony and panic. "I can't believe !" Tucker was running towards the stairs.

"What are you going to do!" Church shouts.

"To do intimate things to myself !" Screams Tucker. Everyone was upset to hear that Tucker is going to do something disgusting.

"He will do as he did the great rock in Blood Gutch," Caboose said. everyone looks at the idiot

"Caboose don't tell me you saw it ..." Washington said.

"No ... but I heard something like * Fap Fap *"

"Dont Say nothing," said Wash.

* * *

**_On the outside of the ship where Alicia and Claudia are._ **

"Why there are few bloods on the floor," Alicia said looking at the small trail of blood until she reached a large hole. "Why is there a hole ...?"Alice follows the trail of blood and when the hole comes her eyes open suddenly when she sees that there are hundreds of charred bodies that belong to the ogres and goblins.

"What are you doing, Alice?" Claudia approaches Alicia. she answers it to the trench that is full of corpses. "For the goddess!"Claudia is shocked and almost horrified "Is that the ogres?"

"Yes ... but what happened here?" Alicia said. They listen to the heavy steps that came behind their backs.

 ** _THUD_**.

**_THUD._ **

**_THUD._ **

**_THUD._ **

**_THUD._ **

the two princesses turn back and find a huge object that has two steel did not know the object but it is actually Mantis.

_[Identify yourself]_

"Uh ... what?" Alicia said confused.

_[Identify yourself or you will receive a penalty for penetrating the red and blue restriction area]_

"I'm Alicia Acturus the queen of Feoh," Alicia said. The Mantis make a facial scanner.

_[Alicia Acturus why have you penetrated the area?]_

"Is it that the reds and blues left us alone in this area?"

_[By whose order?]_

"Washington?" Claudia answered.

_[Washington is not in command]_

"What?"

_[You have two opportunities. If you respond badly. I will open fire]_

"Eh ..." Alicia looks at Claudia "Is it a death threat?" Alicia said touching the holster of the sword.

_[Dont. it is a warning. answer]_

The mantis pulls out the two arms that are armed with machine guns and rocket launchers.

"Alicia, I'm afraid we have to fight," Claudia said, drawing the sword. Mantis noticed Claudia and scanned the body and the sword and the mark as a level E threat.

_[Hostile detected]_

**_BANG_ **

* * *

**_Inside the_ ** **_ship_ **

"Well let's review this. Wash and Carol are going to talk with the two princesses about the situation that is happening in the war of Cellestine and the queen of the dark elves. Well, leave that to both of us and we will all listen. Okay, "said Church.

"Well ... you are right," Doc said. "We are going to solve it peacefully and ..."

**_BANG_ **

**_BANG_ **

**_BANG_ **

"What was those shots ?!"

"It's coming from outside!" Carolina shouts. "Everyone grab the guns !" All the reds and blues start running. when they leave the frigate ship. They see that Alicia and Claudia are lying on the ground and their bodies are bleeding. "Shit what the hell steps ?!"

_[Hostile neutralized]_

"Freckles what have you done?!" Caboose shouts. Doc and Dr. Gray run to the two princesses. Carolina and Wash is shocked.

"Shit we do?" Carolina said in a pale tone. "We killed the two princesses."

"Caboose why the fuck did you put Freckles on the Mantis !?"Washington shouts angry.

"I just wanted Pecas to take a walk in the woods," Caboose said. "But Pecas didn't kill the princesses."

"But there is blood!"

"Wash. It's not real blood!" Gray screams touching the red liquid that is red paint "It's Salva Bullet !"

"With red paint," said Doc.

_[Neutralize the hostile level E. I had to knock out the hostile]_

"Wow Caboose how did you make Pecas scan the threats?" Doc said surprised and check Claudia's pulses.

"Well, I explained a little that monsters are dangerous to us," Caboose said.

"Good but worst of all. If they wake up we will have serious problems."Wash said looking at the hill that he remembered that Claudia and Alice's army is on the other side of the hill "If army finds out what happened to the two princesses. We will create more enemies and we will be public enemies."

"You mean these two women who are here," Grif said, pointing to the other two women who bring a supposed full armor for women. one is with long orange hair and one with short purple hair.

They all froze and look back at the two princesses who are supposedly dead but are really unconscious. All the minds of the soldiers said.

 **Two dead princesses (Alive) X Surbinaries (Witnesses) X Death warnings = Declaration of War.** screams in the minds of Carolina, Washington, Locus, , .

 **Two dead princesses (Alive) X Surbinaries (Witnesses) X Death warnings = Public enemies of all Eostiana lands.** Scream in the minds of Simmons, Doc, Sarge, Donut, Lopez, vick.

 **two dead princesses (Alive) X Surbuniners (Witnesses) X Death warnings = More jobs.** Scream in Grif's mind.

 **Two dead princesses (Alive) X Surbuninadoras (Witnesses) X Death warnings = More friends.** Shout in Caboose's mind.

"Wait we can explain," Church said nervously.

"MURDERERS !" the orange-haired girl shouts.

"THEY HAVE KILLED ALICE AND CLAUDIA!" The purple-haired girl shouts.

**_BANG_ **

**_BANG_ **

The two girls collapses because of the two shots. Everyone looks at Locus with the sniper.

"Locus, what have you done!" Church shouts.

"It's paralyzing bullets. It's not lethal," Locus said gravely. "Our last option is to knock everyone out of Alice and Claudia's army without shedding blood." All the soldiers feel the footsteps on the ground. "It seems to me that more and more will come. it will kill us. so we will use bullets and paralyzing bullets."Wash looks at Mantis

"Freckles do you have paralyzing bullets in your bullet boxes?"

_[Yes]_

"Freckles knocks everyone out. What will come is threat E." Wash said taking out real bullets. "Everyone use paralyzing bullets because we will do a medieval practice!"

* * *

**In the other world.** **United Nations Space command on Earth.**

**_Hours: 5:26_ **

a 50-year-old man with short hair and has a terrible scar on his right cheek in an olive uniform with medals and enters a training room that is the two men of about 30 years. One is a light-skinned man with short brown hair and has a short beard and gray eyesHe had a scar in his right eye. The other man is a black-haired brunette. With black eyes.

Both men were practicing CQC. The light-skinned man raises his right fist toward the brunette and dodges it by grabbing his right arm and throws it to the floor on his back but responds by giving a potato back before falling to the ground.

"Not bad Logan" said the brunette "Another round?"

"Yes David another round!" Logan said defiantly.

"Lieutenant Valcan and Vice Admiral Walker!" The man in the military uniform shouts. Both men stop the fight.

"Admiral Vlascovich!" Logan and David yells and makes a military salute.

"Rest soldiers. I have received a mission from the Central," Vlascovich said and gestures to follow him. Logan and David follow Admiral Vlascovich to the office. "It's a rescue mission to rescue the missing battalion."

"Which battalion are we talking about?" Logan asks in a serious tone.

"It's something that will impact both of you and the other three officers who will soon be in the great hangar." The admiral said coughing. "That woman and the known group of those who talks a lot about them."

Open the door and find the five person who has chorus armor. A woman in beige armor with a light blue line.

"Hi Admiral Vlascovich"

"Hello President Kimball," Vlascovich said and sits at the desk. "You can explain to my two officers."

"What is happening?"David asks.

"Well, we have lost a battalion 5 months ago and we have not searched for traces but we have searched for a message recording that comes from an unknown location," Kimball said and takes out a device and puts it on the desk and plays it.

**_[HELLO!. Someone copies me. please reply.]_ **

**_[Hey, I'm not Fred! I'm Vick in flesh and blood]._ **

**_[What happened Vic. How did you communicate?]_ ** **_[_ **

**_[Oh I almost forgot. I request an immediate rescue team because we are under attack from strangers]_ **

**_[The mercenaries]_ **

**_[not_ ** **_.]_ **

**_[The colony]_ **

**_[not!]_ **

**_[The Pirates]_ **

**_[no!]_ **

**_[The aliens]_ **

**_[Do not!. We are being attacked by an army of ogres that come out in the fairy tale only for children for the love of God !]_ **

**_[What, Ogres?]_ **

**_[We are in the crashed ship that I don't know where we are. They are restraining the ogres and we need help. help. help!]_ **

**_[BZZZZZZZZZZZT]_ **

The reproduction ends. Logan and David were confused about the conversations. "Who are they?"

"It's what we are looking for and we know who they are. It's the lost battalion and it's called the reds and blues," Kimball said seriously.

"Do you have to be kidding me?" David said with a serious tone and an incredulous face.

* * *

In ship of Reds and Blues.

Alicia and Claudia's royal knights arrive running towards the area where the outsiders are.

"Find for Princess Alice and Claudia!" A white-haired girl commander shouts. All royal knights disperse but until 10 small objects fall rolling on the ground.

**_BOOOM_ **

"FOR THE GODDESS !" Shouts Frightened by the loud explosion. Everyone gets scared at the smoke that spread throughout the area. "What kind of magic is it?" He said looking around the smoke.

 ** _TATATTATATATTATATA_**.

"Aggf !" The Girl turns back through the loud rumble and nothing could be seen.

"Damn !"

**_BANG_ **

**_BANG_ **

"Dont!"

The girl looks back at her companions and became defensive. "Don't separate!"

"Being in a group will cause more casualties," said a hoarse voice.

"What-

**_BLAM_ **

**_BLAM_ **

**_BLAM_ **

**_BLAM_ **

The white-haired girl throws herself on the floor and looks back that her friends have been eliminated. All she could do was listen to many loud rumblings and shouts from his classmates. She hides her face and trembles her body from fear. listen to the steps and look up found a man fromdark green and black armor. It's Locus armed with the sniper rifle and pulls out the DMR gun.

"Sweet dream".

**_BANG_ **

Locus neutralizes the girl. "How's you doing in the other part"

 _[We are neutralizing it. Locus prevents not leaving any single person in this area. we don't want loose ends]_ It was Wash's voice.

 _[The reds stay with me near the ship and we will neutralize those who approach. Doc and Dr. Gray are going to take care of the injured. Meta, don't kill anybody and dont hurt them seriously.]_ It's Carolina's voice with a serious tone.

_[Aware. and if they escape?]_

_[If a Knight manages to run away. he will warn the ruler and more army will come. We will cause a war. and we will win a new enemy]_ said Wash.

"Well ..." Locus activates the optical camouflage and goes on the way to the hill.

on the other side the other knights approach the great ship but find a man in armor carrying the two princesses.

"Princess Alicia and Claudia !"

"Eh?"

"You will die infamous !" The knights pounce on him.

"Wait wait!."

"Fire!"

 ** _TATATATATATATATTATATA_**.

Knights scream in pain when they receive paralyzing bullets.

"Caboose takes the princesses inside the ship!" Carolina shouts and points the gun at other approaching knights.

**_TATATATTATATA_ **

"At 12 !" Sarge shouts and hits with the butt and points to another with the shotgun.

**_BANG_ **

"Hell there are many women!" Simmons screams nervously and reloads the rifle.

"Well, bad luck, there aren't some men in full armor," Donut said and throws the stun grenade at the knights.

**_KABOOOM_ **

"My eyes!" One of the knights shouts.

"I can not see anything!"

"I'm blind!"

**_BANG_ **

**_BANG_ **

**_BANG_ **

**_BANG_ **

Outside the area. Some wanted to flee the place but there were no exits. there was a huge dangerous object that would not let him leave the area, the responsible is The Mantis machine.

 ** _TATATATATATATATARARARARARAR_**.

_[Targets Neutralized]_

"Run !"

"Go back!"

"No, we are stuck !"

The shouts of the knights made the two princesses wake up. Alicia opens her heavy eyelids and listens to loud rumbling.

**TATATATATA**

**_BANG_ **

**_BANG_ **

**_BANG_ **

**_KABOOM_ **

"RUN !"

Alice opens her eyes and finds herself at the entrance of the ship and looks outside that there are many bodies that would be her army lying on the ground.

"Go Back is for your own good!" A male voice shouts. Alicia looks forward to Sarge, Simmons and Donut. "Don't escape!"Sarge yells and raises the gun to a group of female knights who is escaping.

**_BANG_ **

"Kyaaaa !" The triple collapses. Alicia's eyes snap open when she sees him killed without hesitation.

"Can not be..."Alicia said in a pale tone and looks the other way that Claudia is unconscious and bathed in red paint. "Claudia we have to run away from here" Alicia tries to wake Claudia and you hear some male screams.

"RUN AWAY FROM SMOKE!"shouts one of Alice's knights and was running away "Please pity !"

**_BLAM_ **

The knights throws to the ground. Alicia slaps Claudia "Claudia wakes up !" Claudia opens her eyes and gets up.

"What happened?"Claudia said in a hurt tone and opens her eyes to see that her army is being defeated by the 15 foreign soldiers "My Army!"

"We have to run away !" Alicia shouts "It's too risky to save them !"Alice looks behind the white smoke that appeared other soldiers that is Carolina, Washington, Church and Tex that is equipped with rifles.

 ** _TATATATATATTA_**.

"Mercy!" Yells others. UNCS soldiers shoot without hesitation. Everyone was shouting clemency. Alice looks at Doc and Dr. Gray carrying bodies and leaving them lying on the ground and tied with ropes.

"Hey .." Alicia and Claudia pales and looks back at Caboose. "Are you all right?"

"Your bast ..." Claudia was going to attack him but Alicia stops her and whispers in her ear.

"We don't have to fight. If we fight, we'll end up like them. But we have to dodge Caboose."

"Hey ..." Alicia and Claudia look at Caboose who is kneeling. "Why are you whispering" He whispered "Are you playing a game?"

"Hey.."Alice had to plan something to get out of the place. ' **Think… wait, she said it's a game… maybe I have to cheat.'** Alice puts on a small fake smile. "We're playing hide and seek." Claudia is surprised at Alicia's comment.

 **'What are you doing?!'** Claudia screams in her mind.

"Oh ~" Caboose said in an amazing tone "I love games to hide and seek"

 **'It worked!'** Alicia shouts surprised in her mind "Caboose. The game is that Claudia and I; we will pretend to be dead and while you carry us away from this place."Alicia said pretending with the tone of a girl that she wants to play but inside she was scared that the other soldiers would realize while they are eliminating her army.

"It's hard to load two bodies ... but I had an idea," Caboose said cheerfully and quietly. caboose looks at the towel in his hand and puts it on Claudia and Alicia. "Now stick out your tongues as if you were dead. Now I come back" Caboose runs off to get something.

"Alicia a question. Why did you lie to Caboose that we are playing"

"Seeing Caboose who is an idiot and has a child's mind. But I don't know if he can help us" Listen to the steps and Alicia makes the gesture that pretends to be dead to Claudia.

"How is the medieval?" Carolina asks.

"Everything is stable but some are injured that someone is going to experience psychological trauma"

"Hey, I brought the cowards who gave up," Sarge said neutrally and points the shotgun at the 20 scared knights who were raising their arms as a sign of surrender. "Come with me to the dungeon." red armor said with tone threatening.

Carolina noticed the towel that is hidden in Alice's face "Who put the towel on Alice's face?"

Alicia and Claudia turn pale internally. but a strong tremor interrupted Carolina in the attempt to remove the towel. Carolina looks at Caboose who is driving a Warthog.

"Caboose, what are you doing with the Warthog?" Asks Carolina, puzzled by Caboose's actions.

"Eeeee?" Caboose looks at Alicia pretending to be dead makes a gesture in her hand for him to dont say anything.

"I only brought the Warthog because it is very dirty and there were a lot of blood ogres and even some organs like that" Caboose raises something inside that is something censored that it was actually a sexual organ that belonged to an ogre.

"Get Away that thing out of my sight!" Carolina shouts angrily.

"OK..."caboose throws the sexual organ but unintentionally threw Donut who recently arrives along with the ten rendered gentlemen.

"AY GOOOOOOOD!" Donut shouts like a girl. "Get Away that awful thing from me !" Donut kicks the sexual organ.

"Caboose you can clean the warthog," Carolina said reluctantly.

"Yes I can clean"

Carolina sighs "Caboose i asked you to clean the warthog but don't destroy it"

"Okie dokey," Caboose said cheerfully.

_[Carolina needs your support! there is an annoying one who is awake in the prison room]_

"Doctor. did you have some anesthesia for those who want to wake up?" Carolina asks Dr. Gray who pulled out a strange gun and loaded five darts.

"I only have the tranquilizer gun. It's my invention."

"Is it your invention?" Asks Carolina.

"I always wanted to use it on humans," Gray said psychopathically. Alicia and Claudia realize what kind of person the doctor is.

"Don't go overboard. We don't want blood" Carolina shakes her head.

"Okay ~"

Carolina and Gray went to the dungeon leaving Caboose alone with the two princesses who are still simulating being dead. Donut takes the 20 knights.

"They gone. Now let me take her hiding places," Caboose whispered and carried the two princesses like a dad's sack and shoves him behind Warthog. "Now stay still while driving." Caboose slowly starts the warthog. Alice peeks out looking at the lying knights on the floor. Another 50 were on their knees in 5 rows against Lopez, Simmons along with Meta.

"Don't move ... not a single muscle," Meta said menacingly. Behind the back is Tex and Church is carrying another 10 Knights, one opposed that he is a Knight man.

"On your knees," Tex said seriously.

"Or what?"

"You asked for it" Tex hits the abdomen forcing him to get on his knee.

"Do what he says or we're going to shoot," Church said in a threatening tone. the others could not take it anymore. The three get up and start running.

"Stop!" Church shouts. Tex raises the SMG.

**_TATATTATATATA_ **

Alicia pales and looks down. ' **Sorry, I will avenge their deaths.** Alice clenches her fists. The warthog reaches the hill. "We are almost there"

* * *

**_Inside the ship._ **

"Fiuuuu ~" Tucker leaves his room and in his hand he had nude girls magazine "I can finally finish and my friend is intact" Tucker strokes his crotch. "I wonder why there are so many shots outside. What happened while I wasn't there?" Tucker looks in the halls where the ten female knights that are tied with rope in his hand walked. "what do we have here"Tucker said surprised and recognized that one of them is the healer who hit him in the crotch before.

"You are the pervert who harassed me," said the healer in a pale tone.

"Whoa! Whoa!, I'm not perverted. I am decent and respect women. but you dress indecently. calling yourself Knights you are not ashamed of others. didn't teach you of their parents that they have to dress decently, "Tucker said scolding the prisoners.

"Who are you to tell us?" Said a woman in an angry tone.

"I am a decent gentleman and on top of that I have" Tucker pulls the energy sword "Excalibur!"

"For the goddess!" A healer shouts at the sight of the energy sword "That sword !" Everyone kneels before Tucker "Please forgive us our life!"

"Eh?" Tucker said confused. "Hey I was just kidding."

 _[Tucker where the hell are you?]_ It was the voice of Church.

"Ah ... Church I'm inside the ship" Tucker answers the helmet radio.

_[Move your ass and help us with the medieval ones!]_

"Stupid fool" Tucker growls. "You go to the dungeon!tucker raises the sword ordering the 10 knights.

"Yes, King!" The girls shout.

"Did they tell me King?" Tucker said confused and looks at the sword of energy "That could give me an advantage in this world"

 _[Guys ... where is the princesses]_ It was Carolina's voice.

 _[He's with Caboose in the Warthog]_ Locus said.

 _[WHAT? !]_ Shouts all the soldiers of the UNCS.

* * *

**_On the hill where Locus is._ **

"Order to shoot Caboose?" Locus said pointing at Caboose's head.

"Wait there is another way ..." Tex said that he is dragging a gentleman on his knee.

* * *

**_In the_ ** **_Warthog_ **

caboose was confused "Alicia .. have we reached your hiding place?" Caboose still thinks it's a hide and seek game.

_[Alicia and Claudia ..]_

Alicia and Claudia startled at the noise of the voice coming on Warthog's radio.

_[Speaks...]_

[ _Alicia-sama ...]_ Said a voice with fear.

"It's Elene !"Alicia shouts that she is her sudden, orange-haired girl.

_[You have 5 seconds to turn back or else something will happen to your knights]_

"Alicia we have to go back ..." Claudia said in a pale tone "If we don't come back ..

"Eh ... Alicia?" Caboose didn't understand the situation.

_[one...]_

_[Tex ... I don't think it's a good idea to do that]_ Locus said.

_[two...]_

_[Forget me. run away Alice-sama]_

_[Tex don't do that!]_ Church screams.

[Three..]

_[Tex leaves the gun !]_

_[Four... if you want ... ¡Five !]_

_[BANG]_

"NO !" Alicia shouts. Claudia furiously pulls out the sword and points Caboose in the neck.

"If you threaten another life. I will threaten yours!"

"Eh ... I feel like it makes me want to pee .." Caboose said little scared.

"Keep driving!" Claudia screams angrily. "Don't follow us or that will die !"

* * *

**_On the hill with Locus and Tex._ **

"Hic ... Hic .."The orange-haired girl was crying in fright.

"I can't believe you cheated them this way," Locus said.

"I didn't say I was going to kill her .." Tex said. "Now they are already awake ... what will happen to Caboose?"

* * *

**_In the present. Ken._ **

"Wait ... you took hostage," Cellestine said shocked.

"If we have taken hostage and decided to interrogate him to tell us all about that groups of people that you call him 'legendary warriors.' I am sure he will tell us all," Alicia said in a serious tone.

* * *

**_In the dungeon._ **

"Alicia?" Caboose said looking around the dark place "Claudia?" Caboose is standing in the cell where the two guards are. "Eh ... sorry the game is over, right?"

"Shut up!" Shouts one of the guards.

"Okay ... We'll play who doesn't talk and start!" Caboose shouts cheerfully.

"Shut up or I'll rip your tongue out!" Shouts one of the guards.

"Yay win. It's great !"

* * *

**_In the other world._ **

**_In the other universe._ **

**_Planet: Reach_ **

**_Date_ ** **_: August 30, 2552_ **

A person in Spartan III armor was running and shooting at the Shageili troops.

"Shit!"cursed the noble six. an alien rushes towards him and kicks him hard in the abdomen and comes another that hits him pushing backwards and kicks him hard in the abdomen in the abdomen. Behind his helmet he spits blood and falls on his back. curse "He was lost and knew this would be his end.

_Legendary warriors and guardians of God and time._

He thought it would be a hallucination but a light appears and he drags it to Noble Six and swallows it completely.

* * *

**_In the year 2559._ **

A pelican ship is traveling in outer space. "Chief here I am at the location"

_[Here in the central. do you see something strange 117?]_

"The energy is overloaded in this location but there is nothing. There are only pure rocks floating in the spaces," Chief said looking into the space.

**BEEP. beep. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.**

"Wait i detect something?"

 _[What is it?]_ Chief hears something inside his hearing aid.

"I hear something?"

_[Put on the speaker]_

_Legendary warriors and guardians of God and time._

"That voice..."

 _[Ma-BZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTT_ ]

"Hello?" Chief tried to communicate the central "Listen to me ?. Hello ..."chief looks forward and the radar indicates a strong energy. "What the hell?" Look forward that a light appeared out of nowhere in the middle of space and emits a great intense light that swallows the pelican. Chief gets up scared and raises the gun but a light enters the pelican.

the light surrounds Chief and envelops him. It causes a flash. Inside the ship is all empty and only the radio is on.

_[Chief replies ... What happened?]_

* * *

**(NA: It's the same world of Eostia but in different countries)**

**_Sacrun Aureilia Imperium_ **

A blonde woman is standing in the big glass and a light appears before her. When the flash of light ends the two figures that have strange armor appear.

"My warriors. i were waiting for you" said the blonde "I am Serafina Renatus the reincarnated goddess of Serenus"


	6. Chapter 6

**_CHAPTER 05: Interrogations_ **

* * *

"It's time to talk," said the man with a white beard and wearing a royal knight's suit. there was a person in blue armor and his name is Michael James Caboose

"Hello .." He said cheerfully.

"You already greeted me about 10 times," said the man pressing the fountain of his nose with both fingers. "My name is Grave Levatine "Hit the table." I want you to talk to us about the renegade group! "

"Well, come get close," Caboose said in a whisper. Serious about Caboose and before answering "I do not understand what is happening?"

"Dammit!"grave turns the table angrily and takes out the dagger and puts it on the neck "You have guts to make me angry. But you're lucky that the princesses leave you alive. If you're not going to tell me about your friends, you're going to have a bad time hang out with me "

"Friends? ... do you want me to talk about my friends !?"Caboose said cheerfully "Church is my best friend. Tucker, Wash, Carolina, Donut, Lopez and Doc and especially the Reds. The Grumpy Sarge, The Smart Simmons. The lazy Grif. and also the two new friends and the dark Locus. although there are two that he does not like is Meta and Tex. and there is one who did not tell him that it would be my friend is Vick. is all I have my friends "

"That's it. Did you just name your friends?" Grave said confused and his vein sprouted his forehead. "Are you going to tell me everything?"

"It's all I know," Caboose said.

"You're a useless" Grave was going to draw the sword and place it on his neck "One last words?"

"Ehh it's time for cookies with glass of milk"

"Father ... This enough" Claudia said in a serious tone "He will not speak ... He has something we know"

"Like which?"

"He's retarded," Claudia said.

"I'm not retarded !" Caboose replies. "I know how to talk and answer !"

"Then answer the question; what do you know about them and what are they going to do with the survivors?" Claudia said.

"Ehh ... I don't know but I think they are going to do something?" Caboose said confused.

"Like which?"

"I don't know ... use your imagination"

Claudia began to imagine what she would do with the prisoners.

* * *

 ** _IMAGINATION_**.

"You bastards!" Said the purple-haired girl who is the sudden Alice. "What are they going to do with us!"

"We are going to rape with you and all you" Washington said wickedly and is together with the 9 men that would be Tucker, Church, Sarge, Simmons, Grif, Donut, Meta, Vick, Locus, Doc. That he had malicious looks. "Now guys have fun !"

The 10 women open their eyes with horror "NOOOOOOOOOOOO !" You hear some screaming and lascivious noises with evil laughter that is an orgy violation.

* * *

 ** _Reality_**.

"YOU ARE FUCKING VIOLATOR!" Claudia screams angrily at the imagining of a certain scene.

"I'm not a rapist and I don't know anything about these things !" yells scared Caboose and gets up causing the chains he was handcuffed to break.

**_CLACK_ **

"Eh?" Claudia said as she realized that Caboose is no longer handcuffed.

"Can I leave?" Caboose said.

"You're not going anywhere!" Claudia screams angrily. "Sit down!"

"Okay," Caboose said obediently. Claudia and Grave leave the interrogation room.

"You think he's going to tell us," Grave said seriously.

"You just have to wait. Because the goddess has already found a way to see the truth of this man," Claudia said. "I wonder how my army is going through these murderers."

* * *

**_At the base of the reds and blues._ **

"No..No..No Please," said the purple-haired girl begging for her knee. "All except this !"

"Just do it and you will be like a great woman," The female voice said.

"No, I don't want to betray ..."

"You just have to do what she says," said another male voice.

"Please"

"DRESS ON A FUCKING ONCE !" Carolina shouts angrily and throws the prisoner outfit.

"DONT!"the girl shouts and starts running "I don't want to reject the blessing of my cellestine goddess !"

"Kaikaina grab it !" Carolina shouts. Sister runs after the girl and grabs her feet.

"Please !" he shouts begging "Don't take my armor off!"

"It's not your armor, it's your bikini for bleach!"Sister shouts and takes out the steel shoulder strap and also the steel parts that concealed the intimate parts.

"Kyaaaaaa !"

Washington looked the other way to not see the girl naked "I'm not going to look at anything"

After a few minutes the girl was already dressed in dark green uniform for recruits and she looks at herself "It's horrendous !"

"Shut up and go back to your group B" Grunt Carolina. the girl returns the group of girls of 50 people who have the same recruits uniforms that are being watched by Carolina and Washington "All group B with Me !" Carolina shouts. Group B follows Carolina and they take them to the room where the other prisoners of each cell that fits in 10 people are.

"How many medieval are there?" Carolina asks Doc.

"There are about 200 ... 100 women and 100 men," Doc said counting the number of prisoners. "The majority is stable and without brain damage ..." Doc shakes his head sharply

"Some are with trauma that is going to live for life Muajajajajjaja !" It was the voice of O'Mailley.

"Okay ... but did you look for someone who is sergeant?"

"Well there are two sudden ones that is from Alice but they don't want to talk and there are others who are hiding among the prisoners because they don't want to reveal their identities," Doc said in a normal voice.

"How about we are going to torture him !" O'Mailley said sadistically.

"I don't want to torture anyone!" Doc shouts at O'Mailley of his alter-ego.

"Doc, calm down. I'll take care of it," Carolina said and grabs the voice tag. "Listen to all medieval Eostia!"

all the medieval people pay attention to the voice "We want one of their superiors to collaborate with us and we promise that we will let them return to their homes"

"WE ARE LYING !"

"WHAT DID ALICIA DO THEM !?"

"WHERE IS CLAUDIA!"

"WE WILL NOT COLLABORATE WITH YOU !"

There were angry shouts and claims. Carolina sighs in annoyance and makes a gesture to Sarge who is together with his red team; Simmons, Grif, Donut and Lopez. All raise their weapons.

 ** _TATAATATTATATATATATAT_**.

All medieval prisoners get scared at the multiple shots and shut up.

"One of you is Sergeant, Commander, or the right hand of one of the princesses?" Carolina said walking through cells and looks at the medieval ones "Meta, Washington, Tex, Sarge, Church, Tucker and I will be the fishermen and they we will ask one of you questions. "

"I choose this one" said Wash pointing to a bald man "Come on walk!"

"This woman.," said Tex, who grabbed her left arm. "Come on."

"That woman has blue hair. It must be that she has blue information!"Sarge shouts at the sight of a blue-haired woman who is scared to be targeted by the red "Blue filthy walk !"

"This man has a face of nothing. I better take it," Church said, holding his hand. "Come on, get up!"

"Let's see who is against it?"Meta said entering a cell where a group of men is until a tanned man appears who has musculature and has short hair. "Are you against me taking one of your companions?"

**_POW_ **

the medieval man beat Meta in the face but he received damage to his hand "Ow ..."

"My head is made of special steel. So you will come with me" Meta raises the knee over the abdomen and drags it.

"Hello healer," Tucker said, recognizing the healer. "Do you remember me?"

"Ki-"

"Shhhh ..." Tucker silences her with his fingers "We'll talk privately"

"Hey Tucker don't take advantage of it!" Carolina shouts "Your mission is to interrogate. Don't flirt !"

"Yes boss"

"You'll come with me," Carolina said, recognizing the purple-haired girl who is Alice's sudden.

The seven interrogators takes the seven suspects in each room alone. "Well it will be in 30 minutes!"

"Pow-Chicka-Bow-Bow" Tucker said in a whisper before entering the room along with the healer.

"Hey Carolina, can I get in with Simmons and Grif?"

"Well ..." Carolina said.

* * *

**_First room._ **

Washington is sitting in front of the man "Fine. My name is Washington. But if you want you can call me Wash. Now I want you to answer the questions. Who among you is what Carolina said"

"I'm not going to say anything," said the medieval man with a frown.

"Come on, don't be difficult," said Wash and removes the DMR gun and pulls out the magazine where he had the bullet and saves it for another unknown magazine. "I'll use a real one." Wash takes out the insurance and puts it on his forehead. "Tell me. true..."

"I will not betray Alicia and Claudia. Especially Goddess Cellestine."

"You are a gentleman with dignified loyalty. But ..." Wash pulls out the gun and looks for something on the table and pulls out a device and places it in his hand. "Is it a lie detector. Now the first question; do you like Alice? .

"Do not.."

 ** _TSSSSSS_**.

"AHHHHG !" He screams in pain as he is electrocuted "SON OF A BITCH!"

"Well that will be many questions until you tell me .."

* * *

**_Second room._ **

Tex takes out the knife and plays throwing it to the sky and grabs it "What is your Name?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"First we have to introduce ourselves ... I'm Tex" Tex said with a serious tone and looks at the girl. "And your name is?"

"I'm Laura ... and I'm not going to answer your question-

 ** _TUK_**.

The girl was interrupted because a combat knife was thrown by Tex. The knife nails the table by a direct launch.

"Next time I will not fail and so let's play throwing knives," said Tex who put a malicious smile behind his helmet and pulls out three knives in each hand. "Well ... quiz games"

"EEEEEEKK !"

* * *

**_Third room._ **

"Well I'll be the bad cop" Sarge said and look at Simmons "and you'll be the good cop"

"Hey, I'll be the bad cop!" Grif says.

"You will be on the soundtrack and also the light to illuminate the blue one," Sarge said and look back at the blue-haired girl sitting. "Now turn off the lights!"

the living room light goes out and a light that illuminates the blue-haired girl turns on. "Disgusting blue who is your leader !" shouts Sarge angrily.

"Claudia Levantine !" the scared girl shouts.

"Cases resolved!" Sarge shouts. "That has been easy."

"Hey we also know Claudia is the one who escaped with Alicia along with Caboose," Simmons said.

"One moment you said that Caboose helped the two princesses escape.?"

"Can be..."

"It means that girl is the blue team in this world!"Sarge shouts and looks again, pointing with the shotgun "Tell us your evil plans. Blue!"

"I swear I don't know !"the frightened girl shouts "I only serve Claudia and I pray to the goddess Cellestine. I am not a bad person and I have not done anything yet, nor find any soul mate of mine .. waaaahh !"

"Calm down Sarge. It's my turn," Simmons said and looks at the girl. "Well, my name is Simmons and I like it ..."look at the eyes of the girl that are beautiful and he froze to realize that she is a girl "... P-Questions .. I like-st ... ha-close ..." Simmons stuttered and is nervous talking With the girl

"Oh my god ... Simmons, Me turn..Girl, we want to ask you to tell us who your commander and sergeant is and especially your right hand, "Grif said quietly.

"i am Sergeant "

"Wow ... should you have told us before. And who your commander?" Grif said kindly.

"The commander is with the big white armor"

* * *

 ** _Four_** **_Room_**.

"Well ... answer my question. I don't have all the time you've touched a man of few words" Meta said with a serious tone.

"Well, I'm Claudia's commander. Everyone tells me Bob."

"Do you like fighting?Meta said defiantly.

"Yes.."

They both stare at each other and a lot of tension. "Well, I think we're going to chat with our arms," Meta said, flexing his arm.

* * *

**_Fifth Room._ **

"Well I will ask you quick questions and answer them"

"OK"

"Well who is your sergeant and commander or the right hands of the two princesses"

"My sergeant is Maura and the commander is Bob. Claudia's right hands is her Grave father-in-law."

"Wow ... that was easy. Suck it Tex. You tell me I'm not the toughest of the whole battalion!Church shouts cheering.

"I'm Sergeant. But who are you really?"

"We are WDYC," said Church.

"WDYC?"

" **W** hat **d** o **y** ou **c** are" Church said reluctantly.

* * *

**_Sixth room._ **

"Well I want you to answer the questions and I also want to know about the situations that are happening with the dark elves," Carolina said with her arms crossed.

"I'm not going to tell you"

"Look Miss. We have made a tremendous paw and we want to negotiate with the princesses and also the goddess Cellestine. So we want to make a temporary peace treatment. Your princesses have our friend who is Caboose. So we need an agreement with peace . "

"Olga Discordia declared war on Celestine in 100 years ago. During these years we have fought nonstop and dark elves and ogres killed the villagers who were near the border of the northern kingdom. So that is the current situation in the one we are going through. "

"All right...but one favor I want to ask you "Carolina said before she took out a blank paper" I want you to draw me a map and the kingdom in which your goddess Cellestine is "

* * *

**_Seventh_ ** **_room_ **

"Let's see let me recapitulate. Your people are suffering a war that will never end because of what this Olga declared the war that you call her the reincarnated goddess and her name is Cellestine. What a serious situation in which it is happening" Tucker said in a surprised tone.

"Yes, my king," said the kneeling healer.

"And the big question why are you calling me king?"

"You are the new heir to the throne of Geofu" Said the healer and pulls out the hood revealing a reddish hair "I am Isabella the healer of the church of Deuleti Aliyyeli Eldoni of Serenus. And it will be a pleasure to serve with you King Tucker"

"I, the king," Tucker said surprised. "Wow ... another kingdom that I will conquer as I steal Arturo's glory. And that will be better than last time."

"Princess Iris is going to get married"

"Marry?" Tucker said shocked. "Who are going to marry?"

"Princess Iris of Arcadia. Your fiancee," said Isabella.

* * *

**_on the outside of the ship. In the woods._ **

"Olga-sama. Are you sure?" Chloe said doubting the outsiders.

"Yes I'm sure. I just have to talk about the leader of these fallen angels who killed 400 amounts of the ogre army and also killed the army of the 2 Eostia leadersthey will be my strong allies and will be the key to conquering all Eostia "Olga said with a serious tone.

"What if they disagree?"

"We will only kidnap one or two. Because they are different than the Eostia knights"Olga said taking a step and she comes an army of 100 dark elves. But they did not realize that there was a security device that detected the movements.

"Vick we have some visitors," Locus said, standing on the tree branch looking away at the army of dark elves.

_[I will notify others]._

* * *

**_Deuleti Aliyyeli Eldoni of Serenus._ **

"Rejected!" The female voice shouts kicking a noble man "Don't ever step on my castle again"

the red-haired girl with green eyes sits back on the throne "There is no man who can be my fiance other than ariscrotata and duke."

"Iris-sama. What kind of man do you want to have?" Asks the brown woman with blue eyes with a white cape and a short dress up to the thigh.

"I want a brave man who has a high status and blood of royalty. And on top of that being a strong swordsman that is the kind of man I want. But in Serenus there are only pure rich and weak men," said the annoyed redhead.

"Well in the future you will find a man. But that is why we sent a pilgrim to Eostia to find out about your future husband," the girl said giving a small smile.

"Eleanore really" Iris sighs "I hope it is some man indicated for" She gets up and raises her voice "the great princess Iris Arcadia" He said arrogantly along with pride.

* * *

**_In the other world._ **

**_In the great hangar of the UNCS._ **

We see in the hangar that there are 600 UNCS soldiers standing before the great cruise ship. The SAROTOGA frigate

Near the ship is the assembly where the three important officers are. Lieutenant Valcan and Vice Admiral Walker and Admiral Vlascovich

"My battalion" Admiral Vlascovich said "We have received a mission that is where the best known battalion of the UNCS who revealed and defeated the corrupt military company and then saved the planet Charon. It is called the reds and blues."

There were murmurs surprised to hear about the red and blue battalion.

"President Kimball personally asked me to go to an unknown place where they were lastand there we will rescue the battalion because I feel that there will be a war on the other planet. We don't know if that battalion got something that concerns him. So Valcan and Walker let them lead the army. see you at the SAROTAGA command center. Vlascovich said before entering the elevator.

"Battalion Number 1. To elevator A!" Valcan screams. The number one battalion that is 200 men.

"Battalion Number 2. Al B !" Walker shouts and looks at the other Battalion Number 3 that there are 200 men. "Number 3 to C !"

Walker and Valcan did not realize that Battalion Number 3 had a viper among that battalion that something bad will happen in the future. in the middle of the battalion was an OSDT armor soldier and another one speaks next door.

"Surely that ship will take me where those idiots are and especially Locus."

"Yes sir. According to the report sir ..."

"Call me Garry for now. I'll let you know when it's time," Garry said maliciously.

The Sarotaga ship lifts and enters the stratosphere.m and starts from.

* * *

 ** _in the other world_**.

**_In the Ken._ **

Caboose is taken with the two guards of the castle and takes him to where Cellestine is. Caboose looks around that it is a spacious and elegant place and looks forward that there is a blonde elf woman sitting on the throne.

"Caboose I've been waiting for you"

"I'm Caboose. Nice to meet you!" Caboose shouts cheerfully.


	7. 6:Olga and Cellestine

**_CHAPTER 06: Olga and Celestine_ **

* * *

Olga's army was approaching and until they heard a few quick steps.

"Stop!" A voice shouts. Everyone stays still and two people appear out of nowhere magically but in reality it was an optical camouflage that would be Tex and Locus aiming their weapons at Olga's army "Who are you?"Chloe comes forward and puts herself in front of the two soldiers.

"I am Commander Chloe. The right hand of Queen Olga Discoridia"

"Why did you come" Locus asks seriously and points to Chloe.

"I have come to speak with all you," said an alien voice coming back. all his army opens the way leaving a clear path for the queen to pass. "I am Olga Discordia queen of Garan"

"This name i listen earlier .." Locus said "Here Locus. We have found hundreds of intruders along with the queen"

 _[What kind of intruders is]_ Carolina's voice said.

"Dark elves," Locus said dryly.

 _[The queen is Olga, no]_

"Yes."

 _[Take her to our base and we'll talk there]_

"Aware" Locus said and look at Tex "Tex lowers the gun and you Olga come with us and leave your army where it is"

"I reject that olga is not going anywhere alone "Chloe rejects Locus request" She will have to go with bodyguards to protect her "

"You can go with Olga and the army stays," Tex said with a serious tone.

"Well, come on Chloe" Olga said and gestures for Chloe to follow him. the army of Elves stands in the forest.

* * *

**_In the Ken._**

"I know you are a good person and Alicia told me that you risked your life to save her from the explosion that an immature individual launched a magic so that his* Pizza * did not exist in this world and that we do not know pizza, I would love to give us your cooperation so we can talk with your 'Friends'. and so we can get to the bottom of everything "Cellestine said kindly looking at Caboose who is sitting in a single common chair.

"Oohh ..."Caboose said but moves his head from the left side "You can repeat me"

Claudia and Alicia falls on their backs to the stupidity of this UNCS soldier. Cellestine puts on a small chuckle.

"I see that you are something interesting but I want ..."Cellestine said and puts a serious look "Who are you?"

"We are the reds and blues!" Vitorear Caboose.

"Reds and Blues ..." Cellestine said with interest and begins to remember about the vision he had 10 hours ago that the reds and blues defeated the evil beings. "Tell me Caboose can you tell me about yourself." Cellestine wanted to meet Caboose.

"Well my name James Michael Caboose. Everyone tells me Caboose. I like them a lot."

* * *

**_In the red and blue base._**

All UNCS soldiers tremble in fear.

"Why I feel someone mentioned me," Vick said looking back.

* * *

In return in Ken.

Caboose stares at the emerald eyes of cellestine "It's not that I'm Psychic .." Caboose said with dark music. "Well we are the heroes of the planet of chorus!"Cheers Caboose cheerfully "I have had many friends along the way. The reds and blues work together and are best friends!"

"Wow Caboose. But one question. I heard that Claudia and Alicia told me that your friends killed the army. Is that true?"

"No. my friends knocked them out with paralyzing and cut bullets to neutralize your army ... but we put a big leg that freckles hurt Alicia and Claudia "

"Wait, you mean the giant steel Golem," Claudia said, remembering that Mantis hurt Alice and her.

"Exactly I left it to Freckles to walk through the forest "Caboose said and looks at Cellestine" We don't kill any of his friends "

"You mean my army is alive ..."

"Wait what happened to my sudden!" Alicia yells angrily "A strange object what emitted the voice of Tex that threatened to kill my sudden!"

 _[She is not dead]_

Everyone in the room is silent before a familiar voice that Alicia and Claudia turn pale when they hear it.

"Freckles where are you!" Caboose shouts cheerfully.

 _[Inside your helmet, Captain Caboose]_

"Wait are you Captain?" Alicia said surprised to hear the highest rank.

"Just freckles and my friend from chorus tells me that. But I'm really recluit," said Caboose.

 _[I'm talking to you on the radio and track you from your transmitter and you're 100km south. and above..]_

 _[Hey friend!]_ It was Vick's voice.

"Vick!" Caboose shouts cheerfully "You're also in my head"

 _[Good. but how's it going there]_

"I already met Cellestina Lacrass .."

"Celestine Lucross" Claudia corrected reluctantly.

"I have met Grovo lovantino"

"Grave Levantine. Idiot!" Shout Grave angrily.

"Tucker did it. Wait, Tucker isn't here." Caboose remembered that Tucker is not in this place. "Well I've got to meet new people. And how are you doing?"

 _[Caboose is better than being alone because your friends are having a chat with the two dark elves who is Olga and Chloe]_

"OLGA?!" They shout in shock to all the throne room "OLGA DISCORDIA ?!"

 _[Ehhh ... It's on Speaker, isn't it?]_ Vick said nervously.

Everything produced a silence _[Well Caboose was a pleasure talking to you. Ciao]_

"Bye ..." Caboose looks at Cellestine who had a frown. "Did I get in trouble?"

"Claudia and Alicia prepare the army and go attack ..."Cellestine was going to order but Alicia stops him.

"No. It's a high risk," Alicia said in a serious tone. "Recognizing the way those reds and blues fight, they are able to kill the masses."

"Why do you say so?" Cellestine said, bewildered.

"Cellestine let you read my memory," Alicia said kneeling before Cellestine.

The reincarnated goddess lowers her hand on Alice's head and closes her eyes for a moment.

while she kept her eyes closed she saw something she paled is that the red and blue soldiers killed Alicia and Claudia's army. Cellestine departs and looks at Caboose.

"Caboose explain to me why ..."

"Ehhh ... they are fine I swear ... what.."caboose babbled nervously and tried to argue.

"Onee-san" Alicia looks back to find Prim who has just entered the throne room. Caboose is petrified when he sees her. "Onee-san I heard that you have returned ..."

"Helly ..." Caboose said approaching Prim "Little sister ..."caboose touches Prim's shoulder "Helly ..." Caboose hugs Prim. Grave and Claudia is shocked to see what Caboose is doing. Alicia gets angry and quickly approaches "Helly ... I'm sorry ..."

"Caboose take your hands off Prim ..."

"DON'T BOTHER US !" Caboose screams angrily and gets up. "Quiet Helly your brother is going to protect you and take you home ... "Caboose becomes defensive.

"How dare you .. GUARDS !" Shouts Grave warning the 10 guards that kicks in the door.

"Let you Go to Princess Prim !"

 ** _POW_**

"Do.."caboose grabs the spear and hits another guard horizontally and kicks another guard in the abdomen "NOT .." Caboose gives him a left hook that the guard was going to stab behind "APPROACH ... . Caboose every time he hit the guards. his personality was different and now he is serious and he became professional. "Do not approach my sister," he said in a serious tone.

Alicia unsheathes the sword and rushes towards Caboose. He dodges it and grabs the blade of the sword and breaks it when squeezed.

"WHAT?!"Alicia shouts shocked and was pushed by the inhuman force of Caboose.

"Onee-sama!" Screams worried. "Please stop!"

"Quiet Little Sister. Your brother Caboose will protect you from the bad guys .."

"Nawasa ..." Cellestine recounts a spell "Minakra ... Sacrera ... Kahila ... Sleep !"Cellestine casts the spell at Caboose, who hits the head and falls backwards.

"I feel ... Tired ... ZZZZZZ" Caboose said tiredly and ends up sleeping. Alicia gets up and groans in pain.

"What the hell was that?!" Claudia said shocked. Cellestine approaches Caboose unconscious. "what are you going to do?"

"I'll get into his mind," Cellestine said. "There must be something inside him." Cellestine kneels and touches on the head of the helmet and closes his eyes.

* * *

**_Inside the mind of Caboose._**

Cellestine opens her eyes and finds a wide place unknown to her.

"Hey stupid," a voice shouts. Cellestine looks back and finds a person in aqua armor.

"Who are you?" Cellestine said confused.

"I'm Tucker. And what are you doing here?" Tucker said arrogantly. "A moment why are you dressed like that?"

"Hey Tucker how many times do I have to tell you to keep jogging 100 laps. !" another voice shouts. Cellestine looks at the other person who is a man in black armor with yellow lines.

"Shit is Wash. I'm stupid!" Screams Tucker and starts running away.

"And you who are you .." Ask Wash. "What are you doing dressed like this? "

"Oh ... we have a guest," said a calm voice. Cellestine and Wash looks at Caboose.

"Hey Caboose, I found this intruder. You want me to take her to the dungeon," Wash said seriously.

"No. I take care of her ..." Caboose said.

"You always fix everything. I'm glad you're your superior," Wash said before going somewhere else.

"What do you need, miss?" Caboose asks.

* * *

**_In the real world._** ** _At the base of the reds and blues._**

"I am Olga Discordia, Queen of the Dark Elves. I have secretly seen that all you killed the ogres and that really surprised me and shocked me. and there I have decided to speak with you, "Olga said seriously and looks at the 14 UNCS soldiers standing at the entrance of the frigate ship.

"What do you want from us?"Carolina asks.

"I want you to become my allies," Olga said. "I will give you a great reward for all of you. You will have the right to earn a great land along with the wealth of golds."

"I could have a farm what I always wanted," Sarge said in a surprised tone.

"I wouldn't have a job .." Grif said surprised.

"I think the price is fair," Tex said.

"Wait ..." Carolina said "Why do you want us to become your allies?"

"I want you to help me win the war and defeat the seven alliances of the Eostia"

"The seven shields ..."said Wash "As I supposed as Claudia's commander said. Why did you declare war on Cellestine?"

"It is that my species is fed up with slavery. I have seen that the horrible humans did atrocious things with the dark elves. Raid of land. Kidnapping, Abuses, Murders and Slaves is the things they have been doing for these times. and I have decided to change things when I win the war. so what do you say? "

"Hmmm ..." Carolina began to think along with the other soldiers. While they thought, Olga put a smile.

 _'If they accept the alliance with me. That bitch Cellestine is going to fall along with her six allies and they are going to shred all the armies. hehehehe it's all part of my plan. '_ Olga thought she was going to win allies.

"Olga, I'm afraid we're going to reject your alliance ..." Washington said.

"What?"Olga said with slight surprise. Chloe tensed the angry tooth but Olga makes the gesture so as not to lose her composure.

"Do you think it's us?" Carolina said. "Murderers, Mercenaries, Soldiers without a you think; That's how we are. You were wrong about the battalion queen. so I recommend that you return to your castle and never return on our ship. but if you are going to send your army of dark elves. I recommend you not send it because we will take it from prisoners and if you send ogres and goblins the same thing we did 10 hours ago will happen with other monsters. "

"Hehehehehe ..." Olga said and looks at the soldiers "You have no idea what you have done. I'm afraid you won't leave me any other choice. I already know that you are strong with your weapons. But I know that you have Alicia and Claudia as prisoners. So one of you will become my prisoner," Olga said before raise your hand emitting a violet glow.

"That's..."Carolina said surprised to see the magic.

"Put your hands down !" Sarge shouts raising the shotgun.

"Put your hands down or we'll open fires" Screams Tex angry.

"Telesport !" Shouts Olga invoked a great magic circle all over the floor where the soldiers are treading.

"Take it easy, I'll take care of this!"Doc shouts and pulls out a star grenade.

"Don't do it !" Church shouts.

 ** _BLING_**

 ** _KABOOOM_**

After the magic flash along with the teleportation grenade. everyone outside the ship had no person except that someone appeared leaving the ship who would be the lucky one is Vick.

"Hey, I found Caboose he is..." Vick looks around outside "Guys ...?"

* * *

**_On the outside of Ken._**

We see a village and there is a dark elf woman. She has long silky black hair and a pair of violet eyes. with a purple blouse and skirt, leaving in the middle exposed with a navel. Now that she's looking at the dark sky and had a melancholy look.

"Grace, is something wrong?" Said a female voice.

"Oh nothing."Grace said giving a smile, "I'm just enjoying looking at the sky, And Anna? How's you doing in the bar?" Grace asks.

"We're about to close..." Anna said giving a smile. The woman is a tall elf, she has short blond hair perfectly braided with sky blue eyes. He seemed to have a mature and voluptuous body size, especially the size of his breasts. She wore a medieval green dress that reached her hip and white blouse and boots. on his arm, a pair of cross section bracelet neatly and his left hand is a dirty yellow ring."Well. I'll go home. See you tomorrow, Grace."

"Yes. Good night," Grace said raising her hand. Anna walks home. Grace enters the bar and blows out the candles.

Grace goes up the stairs and arrives walking towards her room and wears the clothes to sleep and looks again at the sky. "I hope I can live happily again," Grace said sadly and enviously that Anna has a husband and she has no one to share happiness with.

when she sits on the edge of the bed and turns off the candle holder.

"I wish a soulmate ..." Grace said before going to bed and closing her eyes.

 ** _THUMP_**

Grace rises suddenly when she hears a rumble coming from the floor below. "Oh ... a thief?" Grace gets up scared.

she slowly walks to the stairs and looks out the wall and finds a person in purple armor who stands and looks around.

"Where am I?" Said the man in a worried tone "Carolina?. Washington?. Tucker? ..." said the man in thick armor and looks at the bar "That looks like a bar .."look at a bottle that is full of alcoholic liquid "I was thirsty ..." The purple man starts to take off his helmet.

Grace walks on her knees in silence and goes to the kitchen that grabs a pan that was resting on the table.

the man drinks the liquor and sighs relief"Finally relieved" the man said cheerfully.

 ** _CLANC_**

The man was knocked out by Grace that he used with the pan.

Grace looks at the face of the man who has tanned skin with brown hair and has a small scar on his left eyebrow. Grace stares at her face for a moment and the man opens his eyes suddenly.

 ** _CLANC_**

Grace knocks again scared.

* * *

**_In the northern kingdom._**

"Useless. You are trapped in my castle" Olga said with a smile of victory and thinks that she kidnapped the 14 foreign soldiers thanks to the magic and turns her head what she found a person in dark green armor that is Locus.

"Where the hell am I?" Locus asks in a serious tone.

"What?" Olga said surprised. "Chloe?"

"Olga-sama ..." Chloe said shocked. "Your magic wasn't supposed to drag everyone. But did you bring one?"

"My magic would never fail," Olga said without believing that her magic failed anything.

"Where is the others?" Locus asks in a serious and unfriendly tone.

* * *

**_in the Thorne._**

Simmons falls into the river screaming.

"AHHHH !" Simmons screams as he falls "I don't swim!" Simmons screams in a panic and realized that the river is not deep. normal rises "Fiuuu ... I thought it was deep" Look around that there was a lot of steam.

"I see nothing..."Simmons said that it was difficult to see when his helmet visor was blurred due to the steam. "My helmet ..."Simmons cleans the visor of the helmet with his hand. After removing the fog, he finds something that he was hit when he saw a young woman of 24 or 25 years of short black hair and is completely naked.

"Ehhhh ...'.Simmons was petrified to see her and while the woman had a frown and a slight blush.

"Who are you. Intruder?"

"So ... and and" Simmons stuttered. the black-haired woman makes a snap of her finger and suddenly appears entering the door that are ten women dressed as priestess and is armed with spears and points to Simmons that he raised both hands. "Excuse me ... but I'm innocent "

 ** _It is not known what happened to the other reds and blues and where they are. Let's find out in the next chapter._**


	8. 07: Eight Kingdoms of Eostia VS Reds and Blues Part One

**_CHAPTER 07: Eight Kingdom VS Reds and Blues_ **

**_In the kingdom Rad._ **

**_Hours: 21:12._ **

"Where the hell am I?" Grif said in an annoyed tone and is in an alley and looks around the place that is a dirty street and there were rats. "What is this place?"He said before taking a step and finds the street where there are few people passing by. people look at Grif and mutter about the look.

"What are you looking at me?" Grif said annoyed when he was observed by medieval civilians "Where I am. I remember the last time this dark elf woman used magic and that stupid Doc used the rubic cube. Do not tell me, i travel to another dimension .I hope not to find where there is no pizza, if there is pizza fromdiet. that is it, I'm going to kill myself or throw myself in the lake "Grif said reluctantly and finds a bar that is open.

"I guess I'll go for a drink or eat ..." Grif said before entering the tavern door.

* * *

**_In the Ansur kingdom._ **

"Where are we?" Church said looking around and looking across "Tex?"

"Church ... look!" Tex points out to civilians that they are dwarves but the vast majority are women. "Why are there dwarfs?"

"Hey, we're not dwarfs. We're the halfing race!" One of the angry girl shouts.

"Hey where are we?" Church said asking another civilian.

"They are in Ansur ... and you golems who are you?"Halfing said the girl and looks at the armor and approaches "You have a rather interesting and unknown armor." She said with interest and looks at the weapon that was stuck on the back "What is that?"

"Wow they have elements rare," said the halfling girls. All halfing draws their attention to the two soldiers.

"Hey!" Screams Tex. "Don't touch that!"

Everyone approaches admiring the design of the armor and also the weapons. Tex could no longer. Take out the DMR gun and lift it up.

**_BANG_ **

**_BANG_ **

All the halflings are scared by the two loud rumblings of the strange weapon and they leave in a hurried way.

"Tex shouldn't get that way. They're girls," Church said challenging Tex.

"Look well," Tex said, pointing to a halfling who is kneeling in fright.

"She looks like a girl," Church said regardless of anything.

"Nnn ... I'm not a girl ... I'm a woman .." She said scared.

"Eh?!" Church shouts in shock "How old are you?"

"I'm 50 years old ..." She responds scared and gets up running away from the two outsiders.

"WHAT FUCKING IS THIS? !"Church shouts shocked. "HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT SHE IS A HIGH-AGED WOMAN !?"

"First the tail. Normally humans have no hairy tail. Second. Girls do not expose their skins wearing shorts and also their breasts ..." Tex said giving details and comparison. "I guess it's the dwarves?"

"Dwarves?" Church said. "Are there many dwarfs?" Look around the place.

"Maybe we have to leave the city. We don't want to call attention to these guards," Tex said before walking. Church follows.

but in the back there is a Halfing that is half beast and dwarf. a girl with curly brown hair with red eyes, was wearing a green cape that reached halfway to her thighs, another dark green cape short over the long one, the cape tied with a rope that at each end had aWhite pompo, brown boots, a green beret that had a hanging pompom on each side, the only thing that covered it was its intimacy with a small piece of metal as if it were part of an armor, not counting that it was technically naked, without fail a small tail. it's Luu-luu The Princess of the Seven Shield Alliances.

"Two strangers scaring my people huh ... I see you need a great talk with me," he said before following him to the two outsiders.

* * *

**_In the northern kingdom._ **

"For all the Sam hill !" Sarge shouts surprised to be transported by magic. "What kind of place is this !"shouts sarge when Seeing the great castle that looks similar to that of the demon king's castle. In the sky it is red like a blood. Sarge was pale and petrified .. "I can't believe it. Don't tell me I died from the explosion of that elf !"

"Hey, what's up!" Donut said cheerfully.

"No ... it can ... be ... I'm ...in.. the ... Hell!" Sarge shouts in fright and starts running around "COMPLAIN!, SUBSTITUTE FORGIVENESS !I HAVE SIN!"

"Sarge calm down" Donut tries to calm his sergeant.

"I have to feel miserable and shout mercy to God to let me into heaven. I don't want to suffer in this hell!"

"You're not in hell Sarge"

"REPENT, REPENT !, REPENT!" Screams Angry.

"Oh god ..." Donut shakes his head annoyed with a sigh.

"Hey!" A female voice shouts. The two turn their heads that finds a dark elf woman with blue hair. "What are they doing in the northern kingdom and why are they standing in front of the castle entrance !"

"It's hell blue woman!shouts Sarge.

"You are in hell, strangers. If you are the knights of Eostia, your punishment is death!" The elf guard shouts. "Intruders!"

In the wall of the castle about 50 archers appear suddenly and is armed with bows and reload an arrow in each and point to Sarge and Donut.

"Oh God..."

"That ... is ... a ... War !" Shouts Sarge raising the shotgun.

BUM

"GHAAA !" The archer shouts in pain.

"Sarge nothing to kill !"Donut shouts.

"It's a salva bullet ..." Sarge said and check his ammo bag that has 40 real cartridges and 50 salva cartridges. "We will enter the castle of the devil and we will take the fortress. TO CHARGE!"

"That won't work out well ...Donut said and started following him. the archers recover their composure and raise the arches.

"KILL THESE TWO INTRUSES!" Shouts the dark elven archers.

* * *

**_In the Thorne_ **

we see Simmons who is handcuffed in his hands and is kneeling before the great priestess called Kaguya who is dressed in her normal dress since he is nervous and ashamed to see the dress that was exposed to the lower part of the body.

"I see you nervous intruder. But I want you to answer the question before sending me to the dungeon," Kaguya said in a serious tone "Are you a wizard?"

"Eh ... Nno" Simmons said shyly and looks at the floor "I am a human ..."

"Then why did you appear in the middle of the sky and fell into the sacred thermal bath. Above you appeared in the middle of a violet flash. I suppose you are a magician so tell me the truth and I will forgive your life," Kaguya said in an unkind tone .

"Ttt ... I'm telling you the truth. I'm not a wizard ..I am a human with a problem with women ...I'm 25 years old and I'm still a rookie with women and I don't have much luck but I was teleported by a mage elf who calls herself queen of the dark elves but a nurse threw a cube that crashed teleportation. It must be that all my friends went to different places. but That was a great misunderstanding, I would never spy on a beautiful priestess like you. so we can talk civilly." Simmons said talking fast and nervous at the same time.

Kaguya was little confused of what the intruder said. but she to observe the intention of the man is completely innocent but she had a little blush when she heard what he said. *** I would never spy on a beautiful priestess like you ***. "What's your name..."

"I'm Richard Dick Simmons," he said in a robot voice but inside he is nervous. Some warriors laughed giggling at the name of Dick. "E-everyone tells me simmons!" Simmons said nervously and embarrassed.

"Simmons where are you really from?"

"But before I answer the question. Is that part of the place I am?"

"You are in my Thorne kingdom on behalf of the country Eostia."

"Ah, I'm still here ... maybe my friends are going to look for me ... I need to take a breath to think and find a way to communicate with my friends."

Simmons lifts his finger and rises towards the exit and the warriors blocks the exit and becomes defensive against Simmons. "Maybe I will go out the window ..." Simmons looks back to find the warriors in defense position.

"Eh ... girls ... you could lower weapons is that they are making me very nervous .." Simmons said nervously. "I really don't want ..." Simmons looks at Kaguya. She stares at Simmons causing him to get more nervous."H-e-l-p" He whispered swallowing the saliva.

* * *

**_outside the great sanctuary._ **

"Where are we?" Tucker said looking around "Am I in Japan?"

"Mmm? ... Maybe we are in Korea?" Sister said deducing.

"I say we are in Japan," Tucker said and looks at sister.

"Korea" Sister says back.

"Japan!"

"Korea!"

"Japan!"

"Korea!"

"WE'RE IN J-A-P-A-N !" Tucker said giving a deduction.

"We're in Korea,!" Sister said.

"SHUT UP, WE WANT TO SLEEP.!" A villager shouts out of the window in the nearby house.

"Hey we're in Japan or Korea!" Screams Tucker.

"They're in Thorne. Shut up you mouths. morons !" the villager shouts and closes the window.

"Thorne?" Sister and Tucker said confused.

"Mmm ... we have to communicate with the others ..." Tucker said and contacts the radio in his helmet. "Here Tucker ..."

* * *

**_at the base of the reds and blues._ **

Vick is tracking the other soldiers and draws a map that draws Alice's sudden drawing and prints it on the computer screen.

"Let's see. Here Vick are some of you online and tell me your status?Vick said trying to communicate the reds and blues.

_[Here Washington in a stable state. I'm with Carolina]_

_[Here Sarge and I am kicking butts to the dark elves that there is an ugly castle. HEY DON'T CLOSE TO YOU BLACK !] they heard the shots._

_[That was racist] It was Donut's voice._

_[Here Locus. I'm with Olga and that blonde. in state: Fighting with those two.]_

_[Show your damn Human face !] Shout a female voice._ _[I have to hang up.]_

_[Here Tex and Church are in a city of dwarfs that is Ansur and we are trying to find the exit] Church said in annoying tone._

_[Hey you two!] Shouts a female voice that isn't from Tex._

_[Shit another brat!] Tex screams annoying._

_[I'm not brat !]_

_[THUMMMMP !]_

_[Here ... Simmons I'm in a temple ... full of women ... and nec ...]_

_[Who are you talking to?] A female voice said._

_[With anyone] Simmons said shyly._

_[Here Tucker and I am with Sister and We are in a type of Japan or something but we are in Thorne] Tucker said [And there are many women ... and you are an actress or model. Pow-Chicka-Bow-Bow.]_

_[SLAP.]_

_[Degenerate!. Guards THERE ARE TWO PERVERTED !] It was the voice of a woman._

_[Hey, I'm a woman too] Sister said._

_[You are his accomplice!]_

_[Hey, I'm your partner too!] Sister said._

_[I don't know you ugly!]_

_[Who do you say ugly !?]_ _[_

_[Uhh catfight!] Tucker said and listens to some discussions. [Better I will hang up so I will take some pictures!]_

"TUCKER !" Vick screams. "listen to me I have located them all. Carolina and Wash are close to Ken. and Caboose is in the Ken kingdom. Simmons you are with Tucker and Sister. Locus you are with Sarge and Donut in the Garan. "Vick said and saw the target location that is quite far from the Garan kingdom.

"Meta can you hear me"

_[I'm going back to the base and I find a nest of wolves]_

"Can you get to the base?"

_[Now I'm riding in a giant wolf]_

"WHOA !" Vick shouts surprised "You're amazing!"

_[Thank you. in an hour or two I will be at the base to pick up the pelican]_

_[Listen to me all. wash and I will rescue Caboose. Tucker and Sister rescue simmons. Sarge and Donut go to help Locus. by certain where is Grif, Lopez and Dr. Gray.]Said Carolina._

_[El gordo esta en el bar bebiendo junto con la chica pelirroja que recien la conocio]_ **The fat man is in the bar drinking with a woman of red hair that circled met her.]** Lopez said.

[Lopez looks for Grif and takes him out of the city. We don't want those enemies to interrogate him !] Shouts Sarge angrily.

[Agree] [Understood]

"God where is Dr. Gray and Doc?" Vick said trying to communicate them

* * *

**_In the_ ** **_Geofu_ **

"Oh god. I'm lost ..." Dr. Gray said looking around. "Eh ... Vick I need an immediate extraction"

[Just wait an hour]

"Shit..."Gray growls looks around and finds a large church.

"Help please!" A woman shouts who is bringing a sick child who coughed heavily in her arms and begged the royal knight to avoid passing. "My son is dying!"

"Madam there are no spaces. There are no healers now!"

"Please do something!" She begs to the Knight. Dr. Gray approaches the mother.

"Madam. Let me see your son," she said kindly.

"Who are you?" The woman said doubtfully.

"I'm Dr. Gray." She introduces himself and touches the boy's forehead. "Hmmm is he feverish. Since when did he pass?"

"A week ago and he grabbed an attack."

"Put it on your side" Gray orders the mother.

"What?"

"Do you want to save your son or not?" Gray asks.

"Yes"

Gray strips the boy in torso and injects a serum into his neck. "Come on, kid..."gray caresses the chest to breathe until the child stops coughing and breathes well.

"Mommy.."

"Son!" The mother hugs her son. "How do I have to pay you?" The mother cries with joy and thanks Gray.

"You're welcome. I don't need"

"Wait a moment. Can you cure?" asks a Knight.

"Obviously, yes. I'm a doctor," Gray said proudly.

"We need your miracle to heal the wounded!" Said the knight.

"First of all. I want you to let the woman and son come in with me and also the other people who are sick."

"But..."

"Do it!"

"Okay Madam!"

"Well, let's get to work," Gray said adjusting the glove.

* * *

**_In the Rad._ **

"Hahahahaaha !" A female laugh was from a redheaded woman. "You're funny"

"Thanks I'm Cool ~" Grif said drinking beer. "It's the best beer of all!"

"I can't believe you're a great drinker and you can't fall for a single foot. You drank a 10 mug of beers!" Said a blond-haired man. "Oh, I lost the bet. What kind of man are you?"

"I am a human friend. I am Dexter Grif !" Grif said proudly. "By the way I forgot their names. Who are they?"

"I'm Hick. The right hand of the leader of the black dogs"

"I am Maia. The queen of black dogs"

"Oh, I'm glad to meet you," Grif said kindly.


End file.
